Life in Equestria: Holidays with Toby
by APoeticHeart1215
Summary: A collection of short stories with Toby celebrating the holidays of Equestria with his new family. Photo is courtesy of a real good friend of mine on another site called . His name is ShutterGuy and he is a terrific artist, and great writer. :)
1. Chapter 1

Toby's First Nightmare Night

It was a beautiful day in the town of Ponyville and as the towns ponies were outside enjoying the morning, Rarity was wide awake and working diligently inside the Carousel Boutique. She was creating a few costumes for the annual celebration of Nightmare Night. She completed one for herself, one for Sweetie Belle, and was adding the finishing touches to a costume for her little nephew Toby.

She squinted eyes in concentration as she peered through her red brimmed work glasses. "Now, just one more.. and viola." She smiled brightly as she levitated Toby's costume to take a real good look at it. "Rarity dear, I believe you have outdone yourself. The little darling is just going to love his Nightmare Night costume." She giggled lightly to herself as she carefully levitated the costume over to hang on the rack with the other two costumes.

The costume was comprised of a royal blue silk long sleeve top with two toned pants with the legs being royal blue and the top of the pants being red. It came with a red silk cape, red boots that came up just below the knees, and a yellow belt that circled around the waist area. On the chest area of the costume was a triangular shield with a red border, a yellow background, and a red S inside the shield, and the whole logo was made of small red and yellow gems.

Rarity let out a deep sigh of relief after finishing the three costumes. "That was a lot of work, but a lady's job is never easy." She thought to herself as there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Rarity, it's me." Sweetie Belle's voice rang from outside in the hallway.

Rarity beamed happily as she answered. "Oh, come on in Sweetie Belle. I have your costume all ready." She opened the door with her magic.

Sweetie Belle trotted in with a big bright smile on her face. "Oh, you do sister? Can I see it, please?" She looked up at Rarity with hopeful eyes.

Rarity giggled at her sister's anxiousness and reached up with a foreleg to pat her gently on the head. "Oh, alright my dear sister." She looked over at the clothes rack and levitated it in front of the filly for her to look at. "I hope you like it."

It was a two piece costume. First was a vest with an all black interior with the exterior being encrusted with all white diamonds with a heart on the back made up of pink and lavender diamonds. In the left pocket of the vest was a small microphone with a black base and a light pink diamond encrusted speaker. To finish off the costume was a cap with the same black interior as the vest, and exterior encrusted with white and light pink diamonds.

Sweetie Belle beamed with excitement leaping into the air a bit with a spark shooting from her horn. "Ooh sister, I love it!" She beamed up at Rarity. "I am going to look dazzling tonight." She giggled.

Rarity blushed and giggled. "Haha.. yes you will dear sister." She levitated Toby's costume over to Sweetie Belle so she can give thoughts on it. "Sweetie Belle, what do you think about the little darling's costume?"

Sweetie Belle looked at the little colt's costume with a smile yet curious look on her face. "Oh, that is beautiful Rarity, but what is it?" She looked up at Rarity with her brows furrowed curiously.

Rarity levitated the costume back over to the rack and looked down at her sister letting out a deep sigh. "Sweetie Belle, do you remember the first celebration we held for Toby at Canterlot Castle?" Sweetie nodded. "Well, that night while the little darling was asleep, Princess Luna used a spell that allowed myself and the other adults to venture into Toby's mind and explore his most precious of memories."

"Oh." She pointed a hoof at the costume. "Was this in one of his memories?" She asked with a bright smile.

Rarity nodded. "Yes it was. We were in his room and there was a picture of this adult human who was wearing this outfit. I would guess that he is a hero that our precious little Toby looks up to, so I decided to create a costume with the same design for the little darling." She smiled brightly.

Sweetie Belle beamed. "Oh, I know he is going to love it sis." She looked up at Rarity. "Since we have a while until Nightmare Night begins, I am going to go see what the girls are going to wear tonight. Thank you again sis for making my costume. I love it." She gave Rarity a big smile.

Rarity giggled. "You are very welcome Sweetie Belle. Well, you have fun with your friends. I got to go and see if my little Spikey-Wikey would like to go collect gems with me before tonight." She gave Sweetie Belle a pat on her back as the two sisters trotted out of her bedroom into the hallway and descended the stairs.

As they exited the boutique Rarity placed a gentle hoof on her sister's back and looked down at her. "Remember Sweetie Belle, you and your friends meet me here at the boutique tonight so you can change into your costume, and then we can go to Fluttershy's to pick Toby up."

Sweetie Belle nodded and smiled up brightly. "Okay Rarity. See you tonight." They both waved a forehoof at each other as Sweetie went galloping off toward Sweet Apple Acres and Rarity trotted toward the Golden Oaks library.

On the farm of Sweet Apple Acres, The Apples was preparing for the evening's festivities. Applebloom was putting the final touches on her costume when Applejack knocked on the door. "Applebloom, can Ah' come in?"

"Sure sis." Applebloom responded as Applejack opened the door and trotted in. As she entered she saw Applebloom with a white top with short sleeves and it looked like it could be a buttoned up top. It had a pocket on the left and in it was a wooden spoon. To finish off the costume Applebloom had a chef's hat on top of her head.

"Haha.. let me guess, you are going to be a chef for Nightmare Night, Ah'm Ah' right Applebloom?" She chuckled lightly.

"Yup. Ah' figured that Ah' would get my cutie mark one day in cooking, so Ah' might as well start looking the part. How do Ah' look sis?" She turned from side to side for Applejack to get a good look.

"Ah' like it little sis." She reached up and rubbed at Applebloom's forehead. "Ah' can't wait for Toby to celebrate his first ever Nightmare Night here in Equestria. Ah' know the little feller is going to have fun, and Ah' know ya and your friends will make sure he is safe."

Applebloom smiled up brightly at her sister. "Of course Applejack. Ya know we won't let anything bad happen to our little buddy and our little brother tonight. Ah' promise to look after him, okay sis?"

Applejack nodded in agreement. "Ah' trust ya Applebloom, and Ah' trust Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." She chuckled and looked at Applebloom curiously. "Speaking of those two, do ya know that they are dressing up as tonight?"

Applebloom smiled and nodded. "Yup. Sweetie Belle is going as a pop singer and Scootaloo is going dressed as Rainbow Dash. Ah' swear sometimes that girl must have an obsession with Rainbow Dash or something." She chuckled and shook her head softly.

Applejack chuckled as well. "Nah, it is just Scootaloo wants Rainbow Dash to be like a big sister to her. Ya know ya look up to me and Big Macintosh, so Scootaloo looks up to Rainbow Dash." She rubbed at Applebloom's forehead again.

Applebloom nodded and looked up at her older sister curiously. "What about ya Applejack? What are you going to wear for a costume tonight?' She gave Applejack a bright smile.

Applejack chuckled. "Well, Ah'm going to keep that a secret until yall come to bob for apples." She playfully nudged the side of Applebloom with her shoulder. "Let's just say that since tonight is the night of fun, Ah' am going to have a lot of fun at Rarity's expense." She chuckled and blushed.

Applebloom shook her head and laughed happily. "Oh ah'right. Ah' guess Ah' can wait to see what you will be wearing tonight." She sighed softly as she took her costume off and placed it on her bed for the time being. "For now, Ah'm going to go see what the girls are up to."

Applejack nodded. "Ah'right, Ah''ll go and get the tub ready for the bobbing for apples event tonight." The two sisters trotted out of Applebloom's room and went downstairs. "Oh, before Ah' forget Applebloom, make sure ya and the other two meet Rarity at the boutique. She is going to take ya three and Toby out tonight to collect candy."

"Okay sis, Ah'll remember. See ya tonight." She waved a forehoof at Applejack and galloped outside where she saw Sweetie Belle trotting toward the house. "Howdy Sweetie Belle, how are ya today on Nightmare Night?" As the two came close they clapped their forehooves together.

"I am doing wonderful Applebloom. I can't wait for us to get some candy tonight, play the games, and especially celebrate Nightmare Night with our little cutie of a brother Toby." She giggled and blushed.

Applebloom nodded in agreement. "Ah' know, the little feller is going to love it Ah' just know it." She looked at Sweetie Belle with curiosity. "Hey, where is Scootaloo?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "I don't.." "Hey girls." She was cut off as the two looked above them to see Scootaloo hovering above them and slowly lowering herself to the ground.

"Howdy Scootaloo." The three clapped their forehooves together.

"Hey you two, are you girls ready for the coolest Nightmare Night ever?" She asked while raising her foreleg in the air.

"Ya bet we are Scoots. While we wait for it to get time to change into our costumes and go meet Rarity at the boutique, do yall want to go to the clubhouse?" They both nodded in agreement.

"Awh yea, and tonight will be the kid's very first Nightmare Night too. We got to make this special for him girls." They nodded as they made their way to the clubhouse.

"You are right Scootaloo. The little cutie deserves to have the best time in his new home." Sweetie Belle smiled happily.

"Don't worry girls, we will make this a Nightmare Night that our little buddy he will remember forever." Applebloom smiled and the other two nodded as they entered into the clubhouse to wait until it is time to go pick up the child.

At Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia and Princess Luna was talking with each other in Celestia's bedroom. "Well little sister, shortly it will be time for you to go down to Ponyville for Nightmare Night. How are you feeling?"

Luna gave her a warm smile. "I am feeling excited about tonight Tia. I get to see all the ponies of Ponyville again, my friends, and also get to spend Nightmare Night with our little nephew."

Celestia smiled warmly. "I know sister. It being his first Nightmare Night and him being a young child, I don't want you to scare him too bad though, okay?" She let out a little giggle.

Luna giggled back. "Don't worry Tia, I won't scare the little colt. If I do, it will only be in the name of fun." She playfully nudged Celestia's shoulder with her hoof.

Celestia blushed and let out a giggle. "I trust you sister. I know he will enjoy his first Nightmare Night here in Equestria." Luna smiled warmly and carefully stood up from the red satin pillow she was laying on.

"Well, Tia, I shall take my leave so I may get ready for tonight." She bowed her head toward her sister as she turned to carefully trot out of Celestia's bedroom.

Celestia thought to herself. "Have fun young sister, and have fun my precious little nephew." She smiled softly as she turned her attention to the balcony at the horizon.

Within the cottage of Fluttershy, the pegasus and her son Toby was each having a cup of hot chocolate. The sat in the den of the cottage across from each other with every light off except for the small desk lamp that was on the table beside Fluttershy's red satin sofa. All of the animals were already in their beds smiled warmly at the small child as he drank at his hot chocolate. "He is such a precious little boy. My precious little boy." She thought to herself.

As Toby drank at his hot chocolate he looked up at Fluttershy. "Momma?" He asked softly as he gave her a smile.

"Yes sweetheart?" She gave him a warm smile and placed her cup on the floor.

"Momma, can you tell me what Nightmare Night is about? I know Auntie Applejack, Papa Big Mac, and Applebloom told me it is about the young ones going out to collect candy, play games, and have fun, but is that all?" He looked at her curiously.

Fluttershy sighed softly. "Um.. well sweetie, did your Auntie Luna ever tell you about the story of Nightmare Moon?"

Toby swallowed deeply and nodded. "Yes Momma. She told me that she changed into Nightmare Moon when Auntie Celestia refused to let the night stay forever, and that made Auntie Luna so mad that she turned bad and turned into Nightmare Moon. She also told me that Auntie Celestia didn't have a choice but to send her to the moon." He gave Fluttershy a sad smile.

She nodded. "That is right sweetie. Nightmare Night is named after the rule of Nightmare Moon when she took control of the throne of Equestria before your Auntie Celestia banished her to the moon. Now though we celebrate Nightmare Night with friends by having fun and laughing so it can be a happy holiday and not a scary one." She gave him a warm smile.

He nodded as he returned the smile. As the two went back to drinking their hot chocolate there was a knock at the door. " I will get it Momma." He said happily as he carefully stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom. He smiled brightly at all of them in their costumes. "Hi everyone." He stepped aside to let them.

"Hi Toby!" The three fillies greeted in unison as they trotted in and gave him a big group hug. He smiled and blushed.

As they all broke the hug Toby looked at them with a big smile. "Oh, I like your costumes Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo."

Scootaloo was wearing a Wonderbolt costume that was a whole sky blue bodysuit with holes for the eyes, nose, mane, and wings. A yellow lightning streak traced down from the neck to the stomach, little lightning bolts laid across the ankle of the hooves, and a lightning bolt adorned the flank of the suit. Scootaloo completed the costume off with a rainbow colored wig with the same frizzy mane style as Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks buddy." Scootaloo said as she smirked and gave the child a gentle pat on his shoulder.

Sweetie Belle gently nuzzled at his cheek. "Thank you cutie." He blushed at the nuzzle.

He looked over at Rarity. "I like your costume too Auntie Rarity." He gave her a soft smile.

Rarity was wearing a red silk dress with a black cape tied in a careful bow around her neck. She had red shoes on all four hooves, little devil horns on each ear, and she had black mascara in the design of flames coming out from the corners of her eyes.

"Well, thank you precious." She returned the smile and opened one of the flaps of her saddlebags she brought with her. "Before I forget, here is your costume darling, I hope you like it." She levitated the costume out of the pocket toward the little colt.

Toby looked at in awe and smiled brightly at Rarity. "Oh Auntie Rarity I love it, but how did you know that I liked Superman?" He asked curiously yet politely.

Rarity swallowed deeply and gave a nervous smile. "Well darling, it was.. um.. a lucky guess."

He smiled happily at her and gently took the costume into his hands. He looked at Fluttershy. "Momma, can I go try it on?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Of course sweetie." She gave him a warm smile as he smiled brightly and carefully ascended the stairs to go try it on. She turned to Rarity. "Oh, Rarity, that is the same costume that adult human was wearing in that picture in Toby's room when we went inside his memories, isn't it?"

Rarity nodded with a blushing smile. "Yes it is dear. I thought that the little darling would love it, and it would be a perfect costume for him to go out on Nightmare Night in." She looked at the yellow pegasus with a hopeful. "It is alright for Toby to come with us *motioning to herself and the three fillies* out on Nightmare Night and enjoy the festivities, isn't it Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Um.. of course it is Rarity. You know I won't mind for my precious little one to enjoy his very first Nightmare Night. Just make sure he doesn't get scared too badly or hurt." She gave Rarity a warm yet pleading look.

"Don't worry Fluttershy we will watch after him." Applebloom spoke up.

"That is right. Us Cutie Mark Crusaders always stick together and watch each other's back." Scootaloo said proudly.

"Besides he is our little brother and it is our job to look after him and make sure the little cutie doesn't get hurt." Sweetie Belle smiled brightly.

Rarity and Fluttershy giggled lightly. "The girls are right darling, we will make sure nothing bad happens to Toby. We are going to make this a special night for the precious little darling." She gave Fluttershy a reassuring smile.

Toby came walking downstairs wearing his Superman costume. The ponies looked at him with big smiles.

"Oh wow! Now that is a cool costume buddy." Scootaloo said as she trotted over to him and looked him over. "Not as cool as mine, but it still rocks." She chuckled patting the child on the shoulder.

Toby giggled. "Hehe.. thank you Scootaloo."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle trotted over next. "Yah buddy, that looks great on ya. If Ah' may ask though who or what is Superman?' She looked at the little colt curiously.

He looked at the three fillies. "Well, Superman is a super hero who fights for good against evil. He is super fast, super strong, but most importantly he is super good. I look up to him, because he is never bad, and never mean to others." He gave them a soft smile.

"Well, that is a good trait of any hero darling, and it is a trait that you so wonderfully possess." Rarity gave him a warm smile as she carefully stood up along with Fluttershy.

"You are indeed a little hero sweetheart." Fluttershy gave him a warm smile as she trotted up to him and pulled him in a big hug with a foreleg. She nuzzled the top of his head and pulled him back gently to look down into his eyes. "Now you be good for your Auntie Rarity and have fun sweetie, okay?" She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

He hugged her around her neck and smiled up at her. "I will Momma. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I don't want you to be alone at home." He gave her a sad smile.

She rubbed at his back soothingly. "I will be okay sweetheart. Don't you worry, okay? Momma will be here safe and sound when you return, I promise." She gave him another tender kiss on his forehead. "Now I don't want you to be sad, you go outside and have fun." She patted his back gently as he broke his hug around her neck carefully.

He nodded up. "Okay Momma." He gave her a warm smile as he went to join the three fillies as they exited the cottage followed by Rarity and Fluttershy.

Rarity turned to Fluttershy. "Don't worry Fluttershy dear, we will take good care of him." She gave the pegasus a reassuring smile and wink as she turned to go join the four. "Oh, before I forget, here you go dears." She levitated four small pumpkin shaped buckets out of her saddlebags for each them to collect their candy in.

They waved their forehooves and Toby waved his hand at Fluttershy. "I will be back in a little bit Momma." He gave her a big smile as the five headed toward Ponyville.

Fluttershy waved a forehoof as she giggled to herself. "Hehe..don't worry sweetheart, Momma will be watching after you too." She giggled some more before trotting back into the cottage.

As they were trotting along the road of Ponyville Toby looked in wonder at all of the ponies who were dressed up in an array of unique and creative costumes. He also saw that they was participating in games, dancing to some music, and eating food being sold at venders that was set up. "This looks like lots of fun." He thought to himself.

While he was walking he felt somepony come up behind him and lift him onto their back. "Haha.. there ya go buddy. Ah' can't let ya tire your little feet out can Ah'?" Applebloom chuckled.

"Hehe..thank you Applebloom." He giggled and smiled at her. He then looked at her and the other two fillies. "Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom, what do I say when we go to someone's house? At home I used to say trick-or-treat, but it is probably different here, isn't it?"

The three nodded in unison with Sweetie Belle speaking up. "Don't worry cutie it is quite simple. All you have to say when we get to somepony's house is "Nightmare Night, what a fright, give us something sweet to bite" and they will give us candy." She gave him a beaming smile as he nodded in understanding.

"That is right darling. If a lady may say, the candy during Nightmare Night at times can be exquisite." She giggled a little and blushed as the for young ones giggled along with her. "However, I don't like to indulge on too much candy. It can... AAHH!" Rarity looked down to see a snake in front of her causing her to shoot up on her hind legs shaking.

Toby and the other three looked curiously at the snake noticing it wasn't moving. Toby carefully climbed off Applebloom and took a step forward. Rarity quickly placed a foreleg in front of him. "Oh, no darling, don't get near that foul creature." He felt her foreleg shake as her whole body shook.

Toby giggled a little as he reached out to touch the snake and giggled more. "Hehe.. Auntie Rarity.. haha.. it is just a rubber snake." He carefully picked it up allowing it to fold over in his hand.

"Awh..hahahahahahaha." The group heard a pony laughing above them as they looked up to see Rainbow Dash. "Haha.. you should have seen the look on your face Rarity." She chuckled hysterically.

Rarity huffed and shook her head. "Ooh, Rainbow Dash! You could have given the little darling a heart attack." She looked down at the small child with a worried look. "Are you alright Toby?"

He giggled and nodded. "Hehe.. yes I am okay Auntie Rarity. Are you okay though?" He looked up worriedly as well, but with a light smile.

Rarity flicked her mane and calmed herself. "Yes darling, your Auntie Rarity is fine." She then noticed the three fillies laughing. "And what is so funny?"

"Hahaha.. sorry sister, but that was so funny." Sweetie Belle laughed as she sat on her haunches holding her stomach with her forelegs.

"Yah, Ah' could have told ya that was a fake snake a mile away." Applebloom shook her head.

Scootaloo flew up to Rainbow Dash and they clapped their forehooves together. "Hahaha..that was classic Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash smirked and rubbed the top of Scootaloo's head being careful not to knock the wig off. "Thanks Rarinbow Jr. Awesome costume." She smiled as the two lowered to the ground. Rainbow patted Rarity on the shoulder. "Relax Rarity, it is Nightmare Night, you know the night to have fun and a night of pranks."

Rarity huffed but sighed deeply. "Yea, I guess you are right Rainbow dear." She looked over Rainbow in her costume. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

She wore a beige scavenger hat on her head. She wore a beige vest with a pocket on the left with a rolled up scroll in it. Rainbow smirked. "Well, duh. I am Daring Do." She stood up on her hind legs and placed her forelegs on her hips.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Oh, well isn't that marvelous."

Toby giggled and reached his hand out to Rainbow. "Here is your snake back Auntie Rainbow."

She gently took it from the his hand and placed it in the same pocket with the rolled up scroll. "Thanks little buddy." She gave him a smirk and reached up to rub at the top of his head. She looked over his costume. "Well look at you, that is an awesome costume too Toby. Who are you supposed to be anyway kiddo?"

"Thank you Auntie Rainbow." He smiled up at her brightly. "I am Superman. He is my favorite super hero, and Auntie Rarity made my costume for me." He smiled up at Rarity.

Rainbow Dash rubbed at his head again. "Well, you did a good job as always Rarity." She smiled at the fashionista.

"Well, thank you Rainbow dear, I appreciate your kind words." She finally relaxed after being scared by Rainbow's rubber snake prank.

Rainbow looked at Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. "You two have cool costumes as well."

The two fillies beamed with excitement and said in unison. "Thank you Rainbow Dash." Applebloom decided to carefully lift Toby back up on her back. He giggled as he sat carefully on her back.

"Where are you all heading to first?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Well, first dear we are heading over to Twilight's to get some candy then we are heading over to bob for apples where Applejack is hosting. Would you like to join us Rainbow Dash darling?" Rarity asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I would like to, but I am going to go prank some more unsuspecting ponies with my awesome snake." She turned to the fillies and child. "You all have fun and I will catch you later." She hovered up in the air and flew off.

Rarity shook her head. "That Rainbow Dash sure can be a hoofful." She sighed deeply and turned to the four. "Well, darlings let us go to Twilight's." They all nodded as they trotted beside Rarity with Toby riding on Applebloom's back.

In the Golden Oaks Library Spike was pacing back and forth waiting on Twilight to get finished with her costume. His costume was a combination of a Viking helmet, a cookie tray that he strapped to his underbelly as armor, and a mustache which he begged Twilight to cast the spell that would give him one. He sighed in annoyance as he impatiently tapped his foot against the floor.

"C'mon Twilight, Nightmare Night is going to be over by the time you get done. I hope you aren't planning on wearing that old grandpa costume you did last year. Although I admit that was hilarious." He chuckled as he thought back at the costume.

Twilight trotted to the top of the stairs rolling her eyes as she looked down at the baby dragon. "Spike, for the last time I was not no grandpa, I was Starswirl the Bearded." She sighed softly as she descended the stairs into the den of the library. She smiled at her assistant. "What do you think about this year's costume Spike?"

Her costume was comprised of a button up white top with black coat. She wore her mane in a bun, and she wore small black rimmed glasses.

Spike chuckled. "Haha.. let me guess you are a waitress for a classy restaurant? Haha."

Twilight sighed annoyingly and shook her head. She gave Spike a stern look. "No Spike. I am a librarian."

Spike fell on his back and rolled back and forth laughing hysterically. He held his stomach with his arms.

"What is so funny Spike?" Twilight asked in an aggravated tone.

"Hahaha.. Twilight, if you haven't noticed yet, you are a librarian everyday." He chuckled hysterically.

"Grr. nevermind." She rolled her eyes annoyingly as she looked at the laughing dragon. "Are you done yet?"

He stood back up and reached up with a claw to wipe away a tear of laughter. "Awh..haha.. yes I am done now Miss Librarian Twilight Sparkle." He chuckled a little more until he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it. Oh, wait, I got to be quiet, because it is a library." He said sarcastically as he walked to the door and got the bowl of candy on the table next to it.

As he opened the door he was greeted by the CMC, Toby, and Rarity. "Nightmare Night, what a fright, give us something sweet to bite." The four young ones said in unison.

"Whoa, now those are cool costumes you guys." Spike said as he handed each of them one piece of candy placing them in their buckets. He looked up to see Rarity dressed as a beautiful yet sinister devil pony. He blushed. "H-h-hi Rarity." He stuttered a bit.

"Well, hello my Spikey-Wikey. My, aren't you a handsome little Viking drake." She trotted near him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He swallowed deeply at the kiss and made an ear splitting grin as his cheeks a rosy pink. "Gosh Rarity, thank you." Twilight came up from behind him and patted him on the back to snap him out of his trance.

"Easy there Romeo." She giggled to herself as she looked at Rarity and the fillies and child. "Hello Rarity and hello my little ponies and Toby. My those are some great costumes indeed." She gave them all a warm smile as her and Spike exited the library and she closed the door with her magic.

Before the group could step away from the library they heard somepony yell. "Incoming!" A big black ball that appeared to have a pink tail and mane sticking out landed with a thud in front of them. The CMC backed up some with Applebloom allowing Toby to hold into her neck, Rarity gasped, and Twilight along with Spike just rolled their eyes.

"PINKIE!" They all said in unison except for Toby who giggled.

Suddenly four sets of hooves popped out of the bottom of the big black ball and Pinkie popped her head out. "HAPPY NIGHTMARE NIGHT EVERYPONY!" She said excitedly.

Rarity shook her head rolling her eyes. "Pinkie darling, what in Equestria are you suppose to be?" She was unable to contain her giggling.

"Silly willy, I am a heavy weavy cannon ball." She beamed excitedly and saw Spike with the bowl of candy. She shot toward him with her face his. "Give me candy Spike now or you shall feel the PINKIE BOOM!" She raised her forelegs up.

Spike pushed the bowl of candy toward her. "Here you go Pinkie, take it all." She grabbed the bowl, tilted her head back, and poured the bowl in her mouth eating all the candy in one gulp.

The group's jaws just hung open in awe as Toby couldn't stop laughing. "Haha.. Auntie Pinkie Pie, you are funny."

Pinkie smiled at the child and trotted up to him as he was sitting on Applebloom's back and nuzzled at his nose. "Aw.. well, thank you my little wittle cutie wuite nephew." She reached a forehoof up and rubbed at his tummy causing him to giggle some more. "Oh, cool costume Toby." He smiled and nodded. She trotted back away from the group and out of nowhere pulled out her party cannon.

"Well, everypony and little wittle cutie wutie Toby, I will see you all later. I got to go get me some more candy for now. " She hopped into her party cannon and in a second blasted off into the sky.

Twilight shook her head. She turned to Toby. "That sweetheart was your Auntie Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." Toby giggled and smiled. "Now, let's see. Where are you all off to next?"

"We are going to see mah' sister at the bobbing for apples event." Applebloom said as she looked up at the little colt on her back. "Are ya ready little buddy to do some bobbing for apples?"

He nodded. "Yes I am Applebloom, that sounds fun." He gave a big smile. The group nodded in agreement and started to make their way toward the town square where all the fun games was happening.

They was unaware of a pair of sky blue eyes watching them from a distance. "Hehe.. he is going to be so surprised to see that I came out tonight. They all will be, but I am doing this for my precious little one so he can have a good time tonight for his first Nightmare Night." Fluttershy thought to herself as she carefully trotted along the road hidden in her choice of costume.

As the group arrived at the bobbing for apples set up Rarity gasped at Applejack and what her choice of costume was. Applejack saw the group approaching her as she was watching over a couple of ponies playing the game. "Well, howdy darlings." She spoke in a mock Rarity tone. The others let out a giggle as they saw what Applejack was wearing.

She wore two big fluffy white pillows. One on her back and one on her underbelly as she had them tied together with her lasso. On the end of each pillow toward her flank there were three blue painted in a triangular shape just like Rarity's. On all four hooves she wore white socks. She wore fake eye lashes upon her brows, and wore her mane and tail in the same style as Rarity.

Rarity huffed. "Well, I must say, that is the most plain costume I have ever seen." She flicked her mane in annoyance as she pointed her hoof at the two pillows around her back and underbelly. "Why are you wearing pillows for darling Applejack? I am not puffy." She quirked an eyebrow.

Applejack giggled. "Haha.. nah, but you remind me a lot of a marshmallow sugarcube." The others giggled in unison. She turned to the young ones. "Well now, aren't yall looking good tonight." She smiled at the four and then looked at the child on Applebloom's back. "How are ya enjoying your first Nightmare Night little feller?" She gave him a warm smile.

Toby giggled and nodded. "I am having fun Auntie Applejack. I like your costume." He blushed. He looked over at Rarity who couldn't help but let out a little giggle herself.

"Well thank ya sugarcube. How would yall like to try your hooves and hands at bobbing for apples." They nodded as Applebloom let Toby climb off her back. The four along with Spike circled around the wooden tub filled with green colored water and plenty of apples. "Ah'right young'uns, on the count of three Ah' want to see yall dunk your heads and do your best to grab an apple with your teeth. If yall get one, ya get to eat it for the night." They all nodded as they readied themselves. "One... two... three!" Applejack whistled as they dunk their heads into the tub.

Toby had to pull himself over the tub a little bit to reach in. After reaching in too deep he accidentally fell him causing a little wave in the tub as the others pulled their heads out holding an apple between their teeth. Toby shot up with one in his teeth and with a big smile on his face.

"Well, haha.. ya all got one and it looks like ya got a little wet sugarcube. Here let Auntie Applejack help get ya out." She reached her forelegs into the tub and lifted the child out underneath his arms. She got a towel that she was holding on a cart. "Ah' sure am glad Ah' brought towels this year." She handed the little colt the towel as he bit at his apple and let out a giggle and started to dry himself off.

"Hehe..thank you Auntie Applejack. That was fun. Wet, but very fun." He looked up at her with a big smile. The others let out a light chuckle.

Applejack patted him on the back gently. "Well, Ah' am glad little feller." She gave him a warm smile as she looked at the others. "Where are yall heading next?"

Twilight was going to speak up until a couple flashes of lightning filled the night sky and a rumble was heard. This caused Toby to jump a little, but Twilight saw this and trotted close to him placing gentle hoof on his shoulder. He tilted his head back looking up a little scared. "Don't worry sweetheart, it is only Princess Luna coming to celebrate Nightmare Night with all of Ponyville." She gave him a reassuring smile.

The moon beamed brightly upon the town of Ponyville as an all black chariot being pulled by two charcoal grey pegasi with suits of armor. They had bat-like wings that were from navy blue to dark royal blue along with their manes and tails. As the chariot got closer Luna flew out of it and descended to the ground wearing a black hooded cape.

Everpony bowed their heads respectfully to the Princess of the Night. "Greetings thy friends of Ponyville, thou may rise." She gave them all a big smile. "Happy Nightmare Night everypony!" They all cheered her as. "Please, return to what you all was doing and have fun while I enjoy the festivities as well." Everypony nodded and went back to what they was doing as Luna turned to Twilight and the others.

"Hello Princess Luna, how are you this evening?" Twilight asked.

'I am doing wonderful my fellow princess and friend, Twilight Sparkle, and thou can just call me Luna." She giggled. She looked at them all. "My aren't you all wearing great costumes."

"Thank you Luna!" They all said in unison.

She looked down to see the little colt and knelt down on her forelegs. "And how is my little nephew enjoying his first Nightmare Night, hmm?" She gave him a warm smile.

He smiled brightly. "I am having fun Auntie Luna." She smiled at him and carefully trotted behind him to lift him up on her back. He giggled as he sat on her back holding his candy bucket.

Luna giggled lightly and then looked at the others. "So, where are thou heading to?"

"Well, Luna dear, we was planning on going over to the pumpkin launch event next." Rarity smiled softly.

"That sounds great to me. How does that sound to you my young nephew?" Luna turned to look at the small child on her back and nuzzled gently at his cheek.

He blushed and giggled. "That sounds fun to me Auntie Luna." The others nodded in agreement as they all trotted toward the pumpkin launching station.

When they arrived at the pumpkin launching game there was an earth pony with a moderate pink coat, golden yellow mane and tail, light purple eyes, and for a cutie mark she had two cherries. She was dressed as hummingbird with a body suit that was covered with light grey to white feathers on the underbelly and on the back was a light green leaves closely tucked together to form a feather pattern. She had her mane smooth and straight, and she wore a beak like prop on her muzzle. The pony's name was Cherry Berry.

"Well, hello all." She saw Princess Luna and bowed her head still a little shaky after the last time Luna was apart of Nightmare Night. "Uh. h-hello Princess Luna."

"Calm yourself dear, you may just call me Luna." She gave the timid pony a soft smile and wink.

Cherry Berry sighed in relief. "Oh, okay Luna." She returned the soft smile and looked at the little colt on Luna's back. "Well, hello there little guy. I remember you from the gathering at town hall a few months ago." She gave him a blushing smile. "How are you enjoying your very first Nightmare Night Toby?"

"I am having a lot of fun Miss.." He didn't know her name, because he never had the chance to speak to everypony in Ponyville yet.

"Oh, you can just call me Cherry Berry little guy. Great costume by the way." She gave him a wink and looked at the other young ones. "You all have great costumes on as well." They nodded and smiled proudly. "Now, what do you all say about launching some pumpkins at the targets?" They all smiled brightly. She giggled. "Okay, who would like to go first?"

Applebloom thought for just a second. "Ya know what girls, Ah' think since it being his first Nightmare Night, Ah' think we should let Toby do the pumpkin launch first." She looked up at the colt on Luna's back.

"You are right Applebloom. That is cool with me." Scootaloo smirked and nodded.

Sweetie Belle beamed and looked up at Toby. "How does that sound cutie, would you like to go first?"

He smiled at the three and nodded. "Okay, if you all are sure you don't mind me going first." They gave him a reassuring smile and nod as Luna leaned down to let him climb off her back. He did as he walked up to the launcher. He looked ahead at the targets that the pumpkins have to hit. As he turned back he saw Luna levitating a pumpkin into the launcher. He smiled up at her. "Thank you Auntie Luna."

She let out a soft giggle. "You are welcome dear. " She smiled warmly down at him as he carefully walked up to the launcher.

He reached up to grab onto the end of the launcher which he had to stand on his tippy toes to reach. Luna saw this and decided to help him. She placed her forehooves on the sides of the launcher. She looked down. "Are you ready Toby?" He nodded as she gave him a soft smirk and she carefully pressed down on the launcher helping Toby stand back up all the way on his feet as he pulled down on his end. They both let go as Toby staggered back a little as Luna caught him.

The pumpkin soared through the air as it head toward the target. It landed with a splat as it hit the bullseye and splattered into pieces against the target and on the ground.

Toby smiled brightly and clapped his hands together. "Yay! I did it." He looked up at Luna. "Thank you Auntie Luna for helping me."

She giggled at his excitement and nodded. "You are very welcome dear." She gave him a soft smile as she patted him on the shoulder as the three fillies trotted up to him and patted him on the other should and his back.

"Good job buddy." The three said in unison.

Cherry Berry trotted toward him with a piece of candy in her mouth. She gave the child a beaming smile as she dropped the piece of candy into his bucket. "That was a fantastic job little guy." She reached up with a foreleg and patted at his back gently.

"Now it's my turn." Applebloom said as she licked her lips and trotted up to the launcher.

After several minutes all three fillies launched their pumpkins with each landing a bullseye. Spike launched his, but it landed on the ground before hitting the target, as Twilight's and Rarity's pumpkins hit above and below the bullseye. Princess Luna was the last one to launch a pumpkin and hers hit the bullseye as well.

Toby smile happily as he rode on Luna's back as the group trotted through Ponyville. "Haha..that was fun. I never launched a pumpkin before." He giggled as the others joined along in giggling.

"That is what Nightmare Night is all about darling is to have fun and enjoy time with your family and friends." Rarity gave the little colt a warm smile.

Toby smiled softly at Rarity. "I do wish Momma was here though. I bet she would have fun, but I won't want her to come out if she felt uncomfortable or scared to come." He gave a light smile.

Twilight gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry sweetheart, I know Fluttershy is happy knowing that you are having fun. Also, when you return home you can tell her all the fun you had." Toby nodded softly.

"Well, where off to next dears?" Rarity asked the group.

"Ah' know, how about we go to the spider toss game next?" Applebloom spoke up. "Ah' heard that Zecora is hosting it this year and Ah' am sure ya would like her Toby." She smiled up at the child.

"Oh, okay. That sounds good to me and I would like to meet Zecora." He spoke softly.

"Well, then, shall we continue onto the spider toss?" Luna asked and the group nodded as they trotted onward.

Within the shadows the timid pegasus was watching as the group made their way to the spider toss event. "Don't worry sweetie, Momma's here." She giggled to herself as she heard a pony walking pony say "What was that?" She closed her eyes and immediately went silent. She peeked them open to see the pony walk away and very quietly and carefully trotted some.

The group arrived at the spider tossing game where Zecora was watching a few ponies participating. Zecora is a zebra with a light to charcoal grey coat. She also has a light to charcoal grey striped mane and tail with her mane being in a Mohawk style, and for her cutie mark she has a grey sun in a spiral design. For her costume she had an all black body suit on with a skeleton design all over it and had a skeleton face mask on.

She saw the group trotting toward her. "Well, hello there my dear friends, after these first few then to you I will tend." She spoke in rhyme in a native tone as she watched as the first two ponies took their turns.

"That is quite alright Zecora. We shall wait and enjoy the fun." Luna smiled softly at the zebra.

Zecora smiled back and looked up to see the little colt sitting on Luna's back. "Well, hello there little one, and by any chance are you having fun?"

Toby smiled and nodded. "Yes Miss Zecora, I am having lots of fun on Nightmare Night."

Zecora giggled at the child's enjoyment. "Well, that is sweet of you to call me Miss my dear, but you can just call me Zecora, there is no reason to fear." She gave him a light smile.

"It is nice to meet you Zecora, my name is Toby." He returned the smile.

Zecora saw the two ponies both score ten points after landing their spiders right in the middle so she gave them one piece of candy each as they trotted off. "Well, it is nice to meet you too young child, would you like to try your hand at this game and become a little wild." She let out a little giggle.

Toby looked down at the fillies to see if they wanted to go first. They smiled brightly at the little colt and motioned their forelegs to let him know that he can go first. He smiled at them as Luna leaned down on her forelegs to let him climb off.

He walked up as Zecora gave him a toy spider. She sat on her haunches beside him and placed a hoof on his shoulder gently. She started to explain the rules. "As simple as saying your name, getting your spider to land on the web is the rule of this game. He looked up at her and nodded. "Score ten points and you shall win, so when you are ready you may begin." She patted his back as she stepped to the side.

"C'mon Toby, ya can do it." Applebloom cheered along with the other two fillies and baby dragon. Twilight, Rarity, and Luna smiled as the watched the child.

He carefully reached his arm back, took a step forward, and threw the spider underhanded toward the web. It flew a little bit until it landed on the outer layer of webbing missing the center. He smiled though. "Awh. that is okay though." He turned to Zecora and asked in his polite tone. "How many points is that Zecora?"

"Well, that is five points my little lad, but don't be sad, be happy knowing that you tried." She smiled and trotted up to him rubbing at the top of his head. She decided to give him a piece of candy as he smiled up at her and returned to Luna where he climbed up on her back.

The three fillies and Spike were up next. Applebloom and Spike landed their spiders in the middle earning them each ten points, and both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle earned five points. Rarity and Twilight decided to try their hooves at the spider toss which both of their spiders landed on the ground earning them zero points, but they laughed as they enjoyed being with their friends and family.

Before they decided to leave the spider toss game Zecora trotted close to Luna and smiled at Toby. "Well, Toby it was a pleasure meeting you, you have a very caring heart this is true." She reached up and gave him a little nuzzle on the cheek.

He blushed. "Thank you Zecora, and it was nice meeting you." He waved a hand at her as she waved a forehoof as the group trotted off.

As they were trotted along the road Rarity screamd. "AAH!" The group jumped at the scream as the looked back and forth frantically until the looked down to see the same rubber snake from earlier. Rarity saw it and huffed. She looked up to a smirking and laughing Rainbow Dash. "Ooh, Rainbow Dash!"

"Awh..hahahaha... it is even better the second time... hahahaha." She held her stomach as she fell backwards on the cloud she was floating on. The others couldn't help but chuckle.

Luna giggled and whispered to Rarity. "Don't worry my friend Rarity, I got something for her." She looked behind her at Toby. "You want to see something real funny my young nephew?' He nodded silently. She smiled mischievously as she lit her horn up and focused her magic on the rubber snake. With concentration she turned it into a real snake and carefully levitated it up to the cloud.

Rainbow caught her breath after laughing hysterically. She hovered off her cloud to retrieve the snake only to find it floating in midair. It hissed at her causing her to scream. "AAHH!... Live snake, live snake!" She shot off like a bullet in the night leaving a rainbow streak behind.

The others chuckled loudly as Rarity blushed mischievously. "Haha.. thank you Luna dear, that ought to teach Rainbow Dash to ever mess with Rarity Belle ever again." She giggled.

Luna nodded and turned the snake back into rubber. Toby giggled. "Hehehe.. that was good Auntie Luna."

She smiled back at the child and leaned to nuzzle at his cheek. "Thank you Toby dear. A princess got to enjoy some mischief once in a while.. hehe." She giggled with a blush.

While the group continued to trot through Ponyville with the young ones' buckets filled with candy a tree suddenly moved in front of them. Rarity gasped. "What in Equestria? How did that tree move?" She looked at it curiously.

Twilight giggled. "Hehehe.. wait a minute. Fluttershy, is that you?"

Toby looked at Twilight curiously then at the tree.

Suddenly Fluttershy's eyes popped open and raise her head up from the mid-bottom of the tree and her hooves out from under the roots. "Happy Nightmare Night everpony!" She squeed.

Toby giggled. "Momma, you came." He said happily as she trotted to Luna.

"Yes I did sweetheart. Do you think I would let my precious little one enjoy his very first Nightmare Night without his Momma?" She gave him a big smile and reached up to give him a nuzzle on the cheek.

He blushed as he gave her a hug around her neck. She smiled as she carefully removed herself from her tree costume and gently lifted Toby up in her forelegs giving him a warm hug with his head on her shoulder and her head on his shoulder as she hovered in the air a little bit.. She rubbed up and down his back. "I love you Momma. I am glad you came out tonight."

She giggled and pulled him back gently in the hug to give him a tender kiss on the forehead. "Momma loves you too sweetie, and I am glad I came out too." She carefully lowered to the ground as the group d'awwed at the two. She placed the child on her back and smiled at the others. "Well, um.. since we have time left, how about we finish the night off with some dancing?" The others and Luna nodded in agreement.

The group trotted to the center of Ponyville where the dancing was taking place.

After concluding Nightmare Night with some dancing the group said their goodnights and goodbyes to each other as they went their separate ways to go home. Fluttershy and Toby arrived home where Fluttershy trotted inside their cottage and shut the door. She leaned down to let Toby climb off.

"Sweetheart, how about you go put your candy up in the kitchen and we can share it tomorrow?"

"Okay Momma." He smiled up at her and walked to the kitchen placing his bucket of candy on the table. He returned into the den.

"Okay sweetie, you go get changed into your pajamas and I will be up to tuck you in, okay?" She gave him a kiss on the top of his head as he blushed and went upstairs to get changed. She sighed softly as she stretched her forelegs and let out a big yawn. She smiled as she looked at all her animals were fast asleep in their beds.

She blinked her eyes tiredly as she trotted upstairs. She smiled warmly as she saw the little colt already under the blankets curled up with his head on the pillow. She trotted over to the bed and patted the covers around him to make sure he was snugged and warm.

She gave him a warm smile. "Did you have fun tonight sweetheart?" She reached up with a wing and gently stroked at his side.

He sighed softly at the gentle stroking of her wing and nodded. "Yes I did Momma. Auntie Rainbow played a mean prank on Auntie Rarity by scaring her with a rubber snake." He giggled lightly at the moment.

Fluttershy giggled and blushed. "That definitely sounds like your Auntie Rainbow. She always loves to pull pranks on unsuspecting ponies." She shook her head at the thought.

"Then she done it again to Auntie Rarity, but Auntie Luna decided to get her back. She used her magic to turn the snake into a real snake and made it float in the air. It scared Auntie Rainbow, and she flew away fast leaving a rainbow trail." He smiled softly and giggled some more.

Fluttershy giggled. "Haha.. well, that serves your Auntie Rainbow Dash right for pranking your Auntie Rarity twice." She continued to stroke his side with her wing as she carefully leaned to gently grab at his glasses with her teeth and placed them on the side table.

"Do you know what the most fun thing happened tonight Momma?" He smiled at her happily.

She shook her head and smiled softly. "What was that sweetie?"

"When you joined us. I was hoping you would come out tonight, but I knew you was scared, and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I was so happy though when you decided to come. What made you change your mind?" He asked gently.

"Well, sweetheart, the truth is I was scared to go out during Nightmare Night, but you know what was different about tonight?" She leaned in to nuzzle at his cheek.

"What was different Momma?" He looked at her curiously, but blushed at the nuzzle.

"You my precious little one. Ever since you came into my life Toby, you have made me the happiest pony and happiest mother in all of Equestria." She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

He felt tears sting his eyes. "Besides Mommy, you have made me the happiest little boy in the world Momma." He nuzzled his cheek against hers. "I love you Momma"

She felt tears sting her eyes as well as she reached a foreleg up to hug him and he wrapped his little arms around her neck. "Momma loves you too sweetheart." She held him with her foreleg for a good while before letting him go gently and kissing his cheek. "Goodnight and sweet dreams my precious little one, my precious son." She pulled the covers up to the bottom of his neck.

"Goodnight Momma and sweet dreams to you too." He smiled at her as she trotted to the stairs.

She turned one more time and gave him a warm tearful smile. "My sweet little boy." She thought to herself as she descended the stairs.

Luna's moon glowed majestically against the night sky and it shined on the sleeping form of the little colt. Toby sighed softly in his sleep as he remembered the joyful moments of his very first Nightmare Night and very first holiday in Equestria.


	2. Chapter Two: A Warm Winter's Night

A Warm Winter's Night

As the season of winter arrives in Equestria, Ponyville is bustling with excitement and joy for the holiday of Hearth's Warming Eve. A time of the year in which everypony of Equestria celebrates the birth of the land, and share the gift of harmony. In the skies above the pegasi is working hard to bring forth snow for this joyous occasion.

While most of the town ponies are enjoying the holiday with their families inside their homes, the Apple Family is heading to Fluttershy's cottage to spend the holiday with the pegasus and Toby. Trotting along the snow covered path of Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac is pulling a cart with a small pine tree on it and some wrapped packages as Applejack, Applebloom, and Granny Smith trot beside him.

"Ya know Big Mac, Ah' believe the little feller will love this tree." Applejack gave a blushing smile.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh replied.

"Ah' can't wait to celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve with my little buddy. We got to make his first Hearth's Warming Eve the best one." Applebloom smiled happily.

:"Nyah.. don't worry ya young whipper snapper, the little fella is going to have a great holiday." Granny Smith gave Applebloom a wink and smile as the four continued on their way to the home of Fluttershy and Toby.

Inside the cottage Fluttershy and Toby sat next to the warm fireplace in the den having hot chocolate together. Fluttershy had a butterfly patterned blanket draped over her as Toby had a sunflower patterned blanket wrapped draped over his shoulders. He took a drink of his hot chocolate sighing warmly as he looked at the crackling flames and let out a soft sigh.

Fluttershy looked over at him with a look of concern. "Is something the matter sweetheart?"

He took his eyes off the fire and turned to her with a soft smile. "I am okay Momma. I remember me and Mommy used to do this when winter came."

Fluttershy smiled warmly at him as there was a knock at the door. "Oh, I wonder who that could be." She thought to herself as she carefully stood up and looked down at Toby. "I'll get it sweetie." She turned and trotted to the door and carefully opened it. She was greeted by the Apple clan.

"Howdy there Fluttershy, may we come in?" Applejack asked and tipped her hat.

Fluttershy nodded. "Um.. of course.. please come in." She turned her head toward Toby. "Sweetheart, we have some visitors." She gave him a warm smile.

Applebloom trotted inside with a big smile on her face and looked over at the small child. "Howdy there Toby. How is my little buddy doing?" She trotted over to him and sat down beside him on her haunches. She laid a foreleg over his shoulders and carefully brought him to her side for a hug so not to cause him to spill his hot chocolate. She nuzzled her cheek against the top of his head and pulled him back to look at him.

He smiled up at her. "I am doing good Applebloom. How are you doing big sister?"

She smiled at being called a big sister and rubbed at the side of his arm. "Ah' am doing pretty good." She looked up to see the rest of her family trot inside.

"Howdy Fluttershy, Happy Hearth's Warming Eve." Applejack greeted her pegasus friend as they entered and Fluttershy closed the door. The two friends gave each other a warm hug.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve everypony." She smiled brightly. "Um.. would you all like some hot chocolate?"

"Well, that is mighty sweet of you sugarcube. Ah' would like some. How about ya three?" Applejack looked at each her family.

Big Mac simply replied. "Eeyup."

'Nyah.. Ah' wouldn't mind some hot chocolate after being outside in that snow." Granny chuckled.

"Thank ya very much Fluttershy, Ah' would like some too." Applebloom smiled softly at the pegasus.

"Um.. okay. You all can take a sit by the fireplace.. um.. if you would like. I will be back with your hot chocolate." She nodded at them and smiled warmly at the little colt before trotting into the kitchen.

Applejack trotted close to Toby and reached up with a forehoof to rub at his head. "Howdy little feller. Happy Hearth's Warming Eve." She gave him a warm smile.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve Auntie Applejack." He smiled at all of them as Big Mac unloaded the small tree off the cart. 'Oh, Papa Big Mac, what is that tree for?"

Big Mac smiled. "Well, big guy, Ah' just thought maybe ya and your momma would enjoy decorating it for Hearth's Warming Eve. What do ya say big guy?" He gave the little colt a wink as he set the tree up in the corner of den between the fireplace and sofa.

"That sounds like fun Papa Big Mac." He smiled excitedly as he finished his hot chocolate.

Fluttershy returned with the hot chocolate for her and Toby's guests. She served them their glasses and sat on one side of Toby while Applebloom sat on the other side.

Toby looked up at Fluttershy with a hopeful smile. "Momma, will it be okay if they stay and decorate the tree with us?"

Fluttershy looked down at him and nodded. "Of course sweetheart. That sounds like a wonderful idea." She leaned down to give him a kiss on the top of his head.

After she finished with her hot chocolate, Applejack trotted over to the cart and unloaded a wooden box. She trotted back over to the fireplace and sat down between Granny Smith and Big Mac. She took the lid off to reveal several ornaments a small set of lights. Toby looked at the box and its contents curiously.

There were two ornaments that were of a red and green apple, a golden ornament that spelled out Apple, a small brown Stetson hat ornament, and a lasso ornament. Next to them was a small string of white lights rolled up. To complete the box of ornamest as a golden star.

Toby smiled brightly as he looked at the decorations. "They are very pretty Auntie Applejack." He looked up at the cowpony.

She tipped her hat. "Well, thank ya sugarcube. These have been passed down from generation to generation of Apples." She looked over at Granny Smith. "Ain't that right Granny?"

"Nyah.. that is right little fella." Granny Smith nodded and gave the child a soft smile. "Ah' my ma passed them down to me when Ah' celebrated my first Hearth's Warming Eve, and Ah' done the same for Applejack." She gave Applejack a wink.

Fluttershy carefully stood up and looked at her son. "Sweetheart, I will be right back. I am going upstairs and get some ornaments that I have kept after my first Hearth's Warming Eve." She smiled at him and the group as she turned to trot upstairs.

She returned with a small and carefully folded cloth. She carefully sat down and placed it in front of her as she started to gently unfold it. After finishing, there were three small animal-like ornaments. One was that of Angel, one was three pink butterflies in a triangular shape just like her cutie mark, and the last one was a gold heart.

Toby looked at them and smiled brightly. "Oh, those are very pretty too Momma."

"Thank you sweetie." She gave her son a warm smile.

Applejack sighed softly. "Ah' know, how about me and Fluttershy put the lights on the tree, and Applebloom, Toby, and Big Mac put on the ornaments?" She tipped her hat as she turned to Granny Smith. "And Granny, ya can just sit here if ya would like."

"Nyah.. Ah' am okay Applejack. How about Ah' help put up ornaments with the young whipper snappers?" The others nodded as they all got up and walked over to start decorating.

As everypony and Toby was decorating, he started humming a tune, catching the attention of the others. They continued to decorate the tree and smiled warmly at the child's humming.

Applebloom looked at him as she was putting the last of her ornaments up. "What is that song ya are humming little buddy?"

He looked at her. "Oh, it is just one of my favorite Christmas songs called Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." He smiled softly.

"If Ah' may ask sugarcube, what is this Christmas ya speak of? Is it something like Hearth's Warming Eve?" Applejack asked as her and Fluttershy was putting the remaining lights on.

"Yes Auntie Applejack. Christmas is just like Hearth's Warming Eve. Mommy and me used to always decorate the tree when she did get one. Also, we would sing Christmas carols together and open presents." He sighed warmly at the memories.

Fluttershy looked at him softly as her and Applejack finished putting the lights up. "Sweetheart.. um.. if it is okay.. um.. would you like to sing your song?"

He swallowed deeply. He looked up at his momma with a nervous look. "Well, I don't know Momma, I really can't sing." He hung his head some.

She frowned and lowered her head to nuzzle at his cheek. "Listen sweetheart. If you can play the piano, I bet you can sing." She gave him a reassuring smile as the others did too.

He swallowed deeply and nodded. "Okay Momma. I will do it if you all believe I can do it." He smiled as he let out a deep sigh and started to sing.

After Toby finished singing, the others smiled at him softly and lightly stamped their hooves on the floor to give him a round of a applause.

"Well, that was some mighty fine singing sugarcube." Applejack smiled at him and tipped her hat.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded and smirked at the child.

"Nyah.. that was good little fella." Granny Smith smiled and winked at him.

Fluttershy nodded and rubbed at his back with a foreleg. "That was very good sweetie. I told you that you could sing." She squeed.

He smiled up at her and then at the other. 'Thank you all. That is my favorite song because although the other reindeers was mean to Rudolph for being different, they accepted him with time."

"Ah' liked that too little buddy." Applebloom smiled. She looked at him curiously. "Ah' have one question though. Who in tarnation is Santa Claus?"

He giggled. "Santa Claus or Jolly Old Saint Nicholas he is also called delivers presents to good little kids all over the world during Christmas!" He smiled brightly. "He rides a sleigh to travel, pulled by his reindeers, and he delivers the presents through the chimney." He sighed happily. "He wears a big red suit, a red pointy hat that has a white fluff ball on top, and he carries the presents in a big red sack. He has a big round belly that shakes like a bowl full of jelly, and rosy red cheeks."

The others listened and giggled lightly at the child's excitement. Applejack spoke up. "Sugarcube, why in tarnation would he want to go down the chimney, when he can use the door?" She looked at him curiously.

"Hehe.. because Auntie Applejack, it would take him a very long time to go to all the houses in the world. It is faster if he comes down the chimney." He giggled as he smiled up at her.

"Nyah.. have ya ever seen this Santa Claus before little fella?" Granny Smith asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked up at Granny Smith and shook his head. "Well, no. He comes when all the little kids are asleep. It is also good to always leave milk and cookies out for him." He gave a soft smile. "There is another Christmas song that I like that is about Santa Clause."

"Oh, really little buddy? Ah' would like to heart it." Applebloom said with a big smile.

"Yes sweetheart, that would be wonderful. Um.. before you do, would you like to hang the star on the top?" Fluttershy asked and he nodded. She smiled down at him and carefully got behind him, lifting him up under his arms very gently and hovered up to let him put the star on.

"Thank you Momma." He giggled as she lowered back down to the ground setting him down on his feet. He smiled up at her and the others. "Okay, I will sing it. This one is called Santa Clause is Coming to Town." He giggled as they all decided to take a seat by the tree.

He let out a deep sigh and started to sing.

They gave him another round of applause after he sang again.

"That was good Toby. Ah' wonder though, what does the naughty kids get for Christmas?" Applebloom asked curiously.

"Well, they get a lump of coal in their stockings." He giggled.

"Well, that ain't very nice of him to do that to the little critters." Applejack shook her head.

"Hehe..it is okay Auntie Applejack. It just teaches them that if they want something for Christmas next year, they got to learn to do good." He smiled softly up at her.

"Well, Ah' guess that makes sense." She blushed and tipped her hat.

Big Mac looked at the little colt. "Heya big guy, what other one of these Christmas songs do ya like to sing?"

He gave a little smile. "Well, there is one that my Mommy loved to listen to each Christmas we had together. It is a sad one though, but I will sing it if you want me to."

Fluttershy rubbed at his back with a foreleg. "That is up to you sweetie. You don't have to if it will make you feel sad." She gave him a nuzzle on his cheek.

He smiled up at her." Thank you Momma. I will sing it though. It helped me remember her during this time last year. It is called The Christmas Shoes." He smiled at everypony with a tearful smile as he let out a deep sigh.

He shook a little with sobs as he finished singing. Fluttershy rubbed at his back soothingly with her foreleg. "That was very beautiful sweetie. I can tell you that your Mommy is very beautiful and she is watching over you. I can also tell you that she is very proud of the most precious boy you are." She gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"That is right sugarcube. That was a very touching song." Applejack and the other Apples nodded in agreement giving him a warm smile.

He reached up and wiped away his tears. He sniffled and gave a soft smile to everypony. "Thank you all. I love you."

"We love you Toby." They said in unison.

As the Apples was getting ready to leave Toby gave them each a hug starting with Granny Smith. "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve Granny Smith. Thank you for coming to visit me and Momma." He looked up at her as he hugged her neck gently.

She reached up and rubbed at his back with a winkled foreleg. "Nyah. ya are very welcome little fella. We couldn't miss our little one's first Hearth's Warming Eve, could we?" She chuckled as she gently broke the hug.

He walked over to Big Mac and smiled up at him brightly. "Thank you Papa Big Mac for the tree. It is very pretty." He wrapped his little arms around his thick neck as Big Mac wrapped a foreleg around his small form.

"Ya are welcome big guy. Ah' had a good ol' time decorating it with ya too." He reached up and rubbed at the top of Toby's head getting a giggle in return.

Applebloom trotted up to the child and sat down on her haunches. She wrapped him up in her forelegs and pulled him close in a big hug as he laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Ah' sure did enjoy spending this Hearth's Warming Eve with ya my little buddy, my little brother." She nuzzled her cheek against his.

He sighed softly. "I enjoyed it too Applebloom. I love you big sister." They held each other for a little bit before breaking the hug.

Applejack placed her hoof on his shoulder as she gave him a kiss on top of his head. "We all enjoyed being here with ya and your Momma tonight sugarcube. Might Ah' say ya have a pretty fine singing voice too." She gently nudged at his cheek with a forehoof.

"Hehe..thank you Auntie Applejack." He looked at them as Fluttershy came up behind him and placed a foreleg around his shoulders. They waved bye to the Apples. "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!" They nodded and trotted out of the cottage as Fluttershy trotted over to shut it.

Toby let out a soft yawn. "My, sounds like some little colt is sleepy." She giggled as she trotted back to Toby and lifted him up onto her back. "Time to go to bed sweetheart." She trotted upstairs.

After making sure he was tucked in warm and snugged she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight my precious little one, Momma loves you."

He gave her a soft smile. "I love you too Momma. Goodnight, and Happy Hearth's Warming Eve." He let out another soft yawn and closed his eyes peacefully.

She smiled at him and reached up to rub at his side through the covers with a foreleg. "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve sweetie." She quietly trotted to the staircase and turned to look at him one more time with a warm smile. "Momma loves you, and your Mommy loves you." She softly whispered.


	3. Chapter Three: A New Year in Equestria

A New Year in Equestria

While the year was drawing to an end in Equestria, the kids of Ponyville Elementary School were sitting in class anxiously waiting for the end of the school week. Ms. Cheerilee was teaching a math lesson which the classed paid attention to, but with bored expressions. The bell that signaled the end of the day rung as the kids stood up from their desks and started to get ready to leave.

"Have a good weekend students." She smiled at them as they trotted by her to exit the schoolhouse.

While they were leaving, Toby was following behind Applebloom and Scootaloo when Sweetie Belle came from behind and lifted him up on her back. He giggled and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. "Applebloom shouldn't have all the fun carrying our cute little brother." They all giggled as they headed toward the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse.

"So what do yall want to do for the weekend?" Applebloom asked looking at the three.

Scootaloo was hovering in the air and clapped her forehooves together. "The three of us could have a sleepover at Fluttershy's again, but this time with the coolest little brother in all of Equestria." She smirked at Toby and rubbed at the top of his head making him giggle.

"That sounds like a fun idea." Sweetie Belle exclaimed. She turned her head back. "Do you think your momma will let us have a sleepover at yours and hers home Toby?"

He smiled at the three. "I would like that. I am sure Momma won't mind, but I will ask her." The three nodded in agreement as they continued trotted along the road to Sweet Apple Acres.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and the four looked up to the sky. They watched as the sky was lit up with fireworks of many colors. "Hm.. Ah wonder where those came from. Let's go check it out yall." Applebloom looked at the three and they nodded.

Sweetie Belle smiled and looked back at the child on her back. "Hold on little brother." He lightly wrapped his arms around her neck as the three fillies started to gallop toward the location of the fireworks.

As they approached Ponyville, they could see a crowd of ponies gathered in the town square. They couldn't see what had everypony's attention so they decided to trot through the crowd. After a couple minute of struggling through the ponies, the four was able to make it up to the front.

They saw Fluttershy and the others as they trotted up to them as Applebloom spoke up. "Howdy yall, what's going on?"

"Howdy girls and Toby. We are just waiting on Trixie to start her show." Applejack tipped her hat.

Sweetie Belle trotted over to Fluttershy as she let Toby climb up onto her back. "Here you go little brother." She smiled at him.

Fluttershy gave a blushing smile and turned to look at the little colt. "Hello sweetheart, did you have a good day at school today?" She reached over and nuzzled his cheek.

"Yes I did Momma." He hugged her around her neck as he looked in front of him at a big wooden stage with a blue curtain as its backdrop, and along the top were cutouts formed in the shape of a rocket, a sphere with three stars on springs coming out of it, and a spinning disk.

A small blast of white sparks exploded on the stage and in a flash, a unicorn mare appeared. She had a powdered blue coat with a white and pale blue striped mane and tail. Her eyes were a deep violet hue, and for her cutie mark she had a magic wand sprinkling pixie dust. She wore a lavender cape and pointy hat that both had stars scattered all over.

"Hello citizens of Ponyville, it is I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, and I have returned to wow you once again with my amazing magical performance!" She stood up on her hind legs and threw her forelegs in the air as some fireworks shot out from above the stage exploding into a beautiful show of light.

Toby looked up in awe at the display of fireworks and a look of wonder came over his face. Fluttershy smiled up at the fireworks until she noticed Toby's face. She looked at him curiously. "What are you thinking about sweetie?"

He heard Fluttershy's voice and looked at her. "Oh, I was just remembering how me and Mommy used to celebrate New Year's Eve." He gave her a soft smile.

The others who were close together overheard him. Rarity spoke up first. "Darling, what is New Year's Eve?"

"Oh, it is a holiday where we celebrate the new year. Before midnight comes, we always count from ten to zero, and when the clock strikes midnight we say Happy New Year!" He smiled happily at the memory.

Fluttershy smiled at her son. "That sounds like a good time with your mommy sweetheart. Um.. we don't celebrate that holiday here though." She gave a sad smile.

Toby frowned and nuzzled his cheek against her cheek. "That is okay Momma, please don't be sad."

She blushed as she rubbed her cheek against his warmly and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you my precious little one." She squeed.

The others d'awwed at the two as they looked up at the stage at Trixie.

"Now, the Great and Powerful Trixie would like to call forth a volunteer to help with her spectacular performance." She gave a smirk as she scanned the crowd. Her gaze fell upon the child on Fluttershy's back and her smirk grew. "You there, the one on the yellow pony's back." She pointed a forehoof at Toby.

He swallowed deeply and nervously spoke. "M-me?"

She nodded. "Yes you. Trixie chooses you small one to come up on her stage." She motioned with her forehoof for him to come up.

He looked at Fluttershy for reassurance.

She glanced at him and nodded as she leaned down on her forelegs for him to climb off her back. "It is okay sweetie, she won't hurt you." She looked up at Trixie. "Um.. you won't hurt him, would you Trixie?" She held a forehoof on one his shoulders and rubbed it.

Trixie chuckled some. "Haha.. don't worry, Trixie won't dare think about hurting one as young as this small one. Please young one, step up on Trixie's stage and experience a performance you haven't seen before."

Toby looked up at Fluttershy and the others as they gave him a reassuring nod. He looked toward the stage and started to walk toward it. He walked up onto the stage and approached Trixie looking up at her.

Trixie smirked down at the child and placed a forehoof on his shoulder. "Now small one, would you mind telling Trixie and the audience your name?"

He looked up at her and swallowed deeply. "My name is Toby Miss Trixie." He gave a light smile up at her.

She looked down at him surprised. "Well, it is Trixie's pleasure to meet you Toby. Trixie is touched for you to call her Miss. However, small Toby, you may call Trixie just by her name."

He nodded. "Okay Trixie."

She smiled as she cleared her throat. "Now, mares and gentlecolts, be amazed as the Great and Powerful Trixie shall make this small one float in midair." She looked down at him. "Now don't be scared Toby, Trixie will make sure she doesn't hurt you." He nodded.

She stepped back and took a deep breath. She looked at Toby, concentrating carefully. Her horn lit up and enveloped the child in a light blue aura. The aura had a comfortable and warm feeling to it as Toby felt himself being lifted into the air. He looked down to see he was about five feet off the ground and he looked out to the crowd.

Trixie smirked at her work as she levitated the child up in the air. "How are you doing Toby?"

He swallowed deeply and spoke a little nervously as he could feel himself floating. "I- I am doing okay Trixie." The crowd stamped their hooves on the ground to give the magician and Toby a round of applause. Toby giggled as he felt light as a feather and stretched out his arms freely while being enveloped in Trixie's magical aura.

Trixie bowed her head yet keeping her focus on the child so not to drop him "Thank you, thank you." She smiled proudly as she turned her attention from the crowd to Toby. "Alright small one, Trixie is going to let you feel what is like to fly. Are you ready?" He nodded.

Trixie concentrated her magic on Toby and slowly laid him on his stomach in the air. She used her magic to make the child float above the crowd. They were watching the kid with fascination. Fluttershy looked up worriedly at him. "Um.. please be careful with him Trixie." She said softly.

Trixie looked at Fluttershy while still being careful with Toby. "Don't worry, Trixie is always careful." She smirked as she made the child do some flips and loopy loops in the air.

"Hehe.. haha.. this is fun Trixie." He said happily as he laughed.

The crowd laughed along with him as they stomped their hooves on the ground.

Trixie made him do a couple more loopy loops before carefully bringing him back and lowering him down on the stage. She gave a sly smile as she trotted up to him and placed a hoof on his shoulder. "How was that Toby? Did you enjoy that?"

He smiled up at her brightly. "Yes I did Trixie that was so much fun!" He laughed.

Trixie chuckled in return. She carefully turned him toward the crowd setting her hooves on his shoulders. "Mares and gentlecolts, give a round applause for this small yet very cute and sweet volunteer, Toby." She gave him a wink as she bowed her head followed by Toby.

The crowd gave him a loud ovation.

Trixie patted his shoulder and looked down at him. "You may return to your friends Toby." He nodded as he carefully walked off the stage and back toward the group.

The CMC kept their applause going as they pulled him into a big group hug. "That was awesome little brother." They said in unison.

Trixie took one last big bow for the crowd. "Thank you all for coming to watch the Great and Powerful Trixie. May you all have a splendid day." She stood up on her hind legs to one final ovation before coming down on her forelegs to make a small blast. In a flash the stage folded up into a wagon.

The crowd slowly dispersed leaving only Toby and the others. He looked up at Fluttershy with a hopeful smile. "Momma, can Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle have a sleepover at our house tonight?"

Fluttershy looked down with a soft smile at her son. "Well sweetheart… umm.." She was cut off by the three fillies. "Please?" they asked in unison.

Fluttershy looked at Applejack and Rarity. "Um.. if it is okay with Applejack and Rarity, then yes sweetie, you all can have a sleepover tonight." She turned her attention to the two mares. "Um.. is that okay with you Rarity and Applejack?"

Rarity looked at the four and nodded. "It is alright with me darling Fluttershy." She turned to Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie, now don't get into too much trouble like last time you girls slept over at Fluttershy's."

"Don't worry Rarity, we won't do anything like that ever again. We learned our lesson. Didn't we girls?" Sweetie Belle looked at the other two who nodded.

"It is fine with me sugarcube." Applejack smiled and tipped her hat.

"It is cool with me. Besides, the squirt will make sure it is twenty percent cooler, right Scoots?" Rainbow smirked.

Scootaloo smiled and hovered in the air. "You bet Rainbow." She swooped down and lifted Toby onto her back. Toby giggled as he carefully held onto her neck. "It is my turn to carry our cool little brother this time." She smiled back at the child as he returned it.

The others laughed as they trotted back toward their homes. While the three fillies and Toby were ahead of the adults Fluttershy looked to Twilight. 'Um.. Twilight.. um.. if it is okay with you could I maybe come to the library tonight when I put Toby to bed?"

"Of course Fluttershy." Twilight replied.  
Fluttershy smiled softly at the alicorn as she turned to the others. "Um.. in fact.. um.. if it is okay with the rest of you, could you all come by the library tonight? I want to talk to you all about something." They all nodded as they decided to go their separate ways to their homes.

After Fluttershy and the four young ones arrived at the cottage she looked at them. "Okay girls and Toby sweetheart, I am going to go fix you all a little snack." She looked at the three fillies. "You three behave now." She said with a soft yet stern tone and turned to trot into the kitchen.

Scootaloo let Toby climb off her back and the four took a seat on the rub in the center of the den. Toby looked at the three. "Before Momma comes back in with our snacks, what do you want to do?"

Applebloom put a forehoof up to her chin in a thinking manner. "Aha.. Ah know what we could do." She gave small glances at the other two fillies. "Are yall thinking what Ah'm thinking?" The other two nodded as they gave each other a sly smirk. They turned their attention to the child with soft yet mischievous smiles.

Scootaloo quickly moved behind Toby and placed her forehooves on his shoulders as she sat on her haunches. Toby tilted his head back looking up at her with a bright smile on her face as she patted his shoulders. "It's okay buddy, we aren't going to hurt you."

The other two trotted up to him on each side. "Yah, little brother, your big sisters just want to tickle ya." Sweetie and Applebloom both gently grabbed at his sides and started rubbing their forehooves along them causing him to giggle.

"Oh, hehe.. no..hahaha..not again.. hehehe." He hugged himself around his stomach to try and stop from them tickling, but to no avail. They tickled along his sides, arms, and around to his back. "Hahahaha.. p-please stop…hehehe.." He rolled onto his side laughing hysterically.

The three smiled down at the giggling child and decided to let him up. He unwrapped his arms from around his stomach. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle smiled at him and both decided to blow a raspberry on his tummy. He giggled and wiggled a little bit before sitting back up.

The three fillies laughed and smiled at him as Scootaloo rubbed at the top of his head gently. "We love tickling our little brother." She gave him a smirk as she trotted back over to sit down.

He smiled happily at them as Fluttershy hovered back in the den with a tray of four glasses of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She sat the tray down in the middle of the rug. "Here you go kids. Pinkie Pie can bake a batch of cookies in the blink of an eye when she hears about sleepovers." She giggled and made a blushing smile.

The three fillies each grabbed a cookie with their teeth and their glasses of milk with their forelegs. 'Thank you Fluttershy." They said in unison. She nodded and laid down beside Toby

He looked up with a soft smile as he took a cookie and took a bite of it He sighed warmly as he chewed it and swallowed his first bite. "Mmm.. those are good Momma." He then took a drink of his milk. She smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

After the fillies and child finished their cookies and milk, they all let out a collective set of yawns. Fluttershy lightly giggled. "Oh my, it looks like you are all sleepy." She looked down at her son and nuzzled at his cheek. "Are you ready to go to bed sweetheart?"

He blinked his eyes tiredly and nodded as he looked at the other three who nodded in agreement "Yes Momma."

"Okay sweetie, climb on up." He climbed carefully up onto her back as she stood up on all four legs along with the fillies. They trotted upstairs to Fluttershy's bedroom as she trotted over to the bed to tuck Toby in. Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle sat on their haunches at the foot of the bed watching their little brother.

Sweetie Belle beamed happily and asked "Fluttershy could I maybe sing Toby to sleep tonight?" She looked at both with a hopeful smile. The other two fillies shook their head vigorously

Fluttershy gave an awkward smile as she looked at Toby. "Sweetheart, would you like for your big sister Sweetie Belle to sing to you tonight?"

Toby looked at Sweetie Belle who still had a hopeful smile on her face. He then looked at the other two who mouthed no silently and he gave a little giggle "Okay Sweetie Belle, I would like that." Applebloom and Scootaloo face-hooved themselves. They placed their forehooves against their ears followed by Fluttershy.

Sweetie Belle trotted over to the side of the bed and gave her little brother a warm smile. She cleared her throat and started to sing.

After Sweetie Belle got done singing Fluttershy and the other two fillies rubbed at their ears with their forehooves. The child smiled and clapped his hands as Sweetie Belle beamed and took a bow. He giggled happily. "That was real good Sweetie Belle, thank you."

Sweetie Belle smiled softly and leaned over to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You are very welcome little brother. Goodnight Toby and sweet dreams." She reached a foreleg up and rubbed at his side as he curled up under the bed sheets.

Applebloom trotted up to the side of the bed. Applebloom reached over to give him a nuzzle on his cheek and Scootaloo reached up with one of her wings to rub at his side. He smiled softly at them letting out a soft yawn. "Goodnight big sisters and Momma." He softly closed his eyes and began to sleep peacefully.

Fluttershy smiled warmly at the three fillies before leaning over to give him a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight my precious little one." She trotted toward the steps quietly and motioned for the CMC. They carefully trotted over to her and sat down on their haunches.

Fluttershy spoke quietly. "Um.. girls.. do you think you can watch Toby for a little bit? I got to go meet Twilight and the others at the lirbrary."

They nodded in unison. "Ya bet Fluttershy. We can watch our little brother. We will be.." The other two joined in as they said in a whispered tone. "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS BIG SISTER WATCHERS!" They bumped their forehooves together and smiled proudly.

Fluttershy giggled and nodded. "Thank you girls. I will be back soon." She looked over at her son curled up under the blankets as she turned to descend the stairs and trot out of the cottage.

The three fillies turned and quietly trotted back to the bed to watch over their little brother as he slept peacefully. "Aww.. Rarity was right, he is simply adorable when he is sleeping." Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Yah he is. Ah am so proud that he is calling us his big sisters." Applebloom smiled happily at the sleeping child.

"Bleh.. don't get too mushy now you two." Scootaloo shook her head and looked at him. "He is cute though when he is sleeping. He is cute all the time though." She chuckled along with the other two as they laid down at the foot of the bed.

In the Golden Oaks Library, Twilight the others were awaiting the arrival of Fluttershy until there was a knock at the door. Twilight opened the door with her magic to reveal the timid Pegasus. "Um.. hi girls.. I am sorry I am late. I had to tuck Toby into bed, and I asked if the girls would watch over him while I am gone." She trotted to the center of the library and sat with everypony.

Rarity gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry about it darling Fluttershy." She looked at her curiously. "If I may ask dear, why did you want to meet us at this time of night?"

The others nodded in agreement as the looked at Fluttershy. "Well.. umm.. I was thinking what if we could celebrate New Year's Eve here in Equestria not only this year but every year? Um.. you know, we could do it for Toby." She gave a light smile.

Twilight thought for a bit and smiled brightly. "You know what Fluttershy, that sounds like a good idea." She brought a hoof up to her chin and looked over at Spike who was sitting beside her. "Spike, take a letter." He nodded as he retrieved a quill and scroll.

"Alright Twilight, ready when you are." She nodded and sighed deeply.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Earlier today our young friend, nephew, and Fluttershy's son Toby told us about a special holiday that him and his mommy celebrated at the beginning of the year on Earth called New Year's Eve. They would celebrate it at midnight, and when the clock struck midnight, him and his mommy would say Happy New Year. Unfortunately we told him that we didn't celebrate that time here in Equestria.

Well, my friend and the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy came up with an idea that we could celebrate this New Year's Eve not just this year, but every year. Also, Toby says they celebrated New Year's at midnight which is during Princess Luna's time here in Equestria. Me and my friends are in the library and will be waiting on your response.

Your fellow princess,

Twilight Sparkle

"Okay Spike, send it." She smiled at the baby dragon as he nodded. He grabbed the scroll in his claw and blew a green flame at it making it vanish. "Now all we do is see if Celestia can reply before it does get midnight." She gave each of her friends a soft smile.

Pinkie Pie was hopping excitedly. "Ooh, I am so excited. I sure do hope Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will let us celebrate this new holiday, especially with our little wittle cutie wutie nephew."

"Calm down sugarcube. Ah am sure that the princess will let us celebrate New Year's Eve with the little feller." Applejack smiled and tipped her hat.

After a couple of minutes there was a rumbling sound coming from Spikes stomach as he belched out green fire revealing a scroll. 'Well, that was fast." He said with a light chuckle and passed the scroll to Twilight.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Upon your request, myself and my sister have decided to bring in this new celebration to Equestria. I ask for you, your friends, and our young nephew to meet us on the hilltop where you hold picnics. There we will bring forth this New Year's Eve to Ponyville.

My sister and I will be waiting on your arrival.

Sincerely your fellow princess,

Princess Celestia

"Well, girls I say we should get ready to go meet the princesses." Twilight said with a big smile as they all stood up and let out a yawn.

Pinkie bounced. 'Ooh, ooh, this calls for a special surprise of mine. I shall meet you all at the hilltop." She saluted the other with a forehoof and hopped out of the library.

"Um. I am going to go and get Toby and the girls so we can meet you at the hilltop." Fluttershy gave them a soft smile as she trotted out of the library along with the others.

Twilight looked the remaining three. "Well, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, I guess that leaves us to go on ahead." The three nodded as the four headed to their destination.

With the sleeping child on her back Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived at the hilltop where her friends, the princesses, and Trixie was waiting. She carefully trotted over a space between Rarity and Applejack, and gently sat down so not to disturb him. The time was eleven fifty, ten minutes until midnight and the beginning of the new year.

Rarity looked at the sleeping child curled up underneath a blanket and reached up a foreleg to stroke at his back. He started to stir a little bit as he blinked his eyes open to see her. He let out a soft yawn. He blinked his eyes again and saw that he was outside and he carefully looked around to see his family.

Fluttershy gave a blushing smile and nuzzled at his cheek. "Sweetheart, Momma and the rest of your family decided to bring New Year's Eve here to Equestria. We have ten more minutes until it becomes midnight."

He smiled softly as he let out another soft yawn. "Oh, okay Momma." He looked around at the others as they gave him big smiles.

Trixie and Twilight stood on opposite sides of the group so they could make fireworks with their magic when the time comes. Pinkie Pie stood up on her hind legs and pulled out what appeared to be a bazooka.

Applejack looked at her pink friend curiously. "Pinkie, what in tarnation is that thing?"

Pinkie giggled. "Oh, Applejack you silly willy. This is my extra special firework launcher. This will make the sky light up with many super duper happy colors." She placed it on her shoulder and aimed at the sky.

As eleven fifty-nine came Celestia and Luna looked at Toby. "My dear nephew, could you lead us into counting down to the new year?" Luna asked with a warm smile.

Toby nodded as he returned the smile. "Okay Auntie Luna." He let out a happy sigh as he waited until it got down to twelve seconds. "Okay everyone, let's start."

Twilight and Trixie winked at each other as they pointed their horns at the sky and concentrated their magic. Pinkie Pie pulled down a pair of black shades and licked her lips as she prepared to shoot her firework launcher. The others smiled as the countdown started.

"10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all said together as Trixie and Twilight beamed their magic toward the night sky and Pinkie launched her fireworks.

The night sky was filled with a shower of multi-colored sparks that formed into shapes such as the sun, moon, and ponies. Toby looked up in awe and wonder at the sight. The others done the same as they were wowed by the show of bright, colorful, and beautiful lights.

While fireworks were being displayed, the ponies of Ponyville came out of their houses to watch.

The princesses could see some ponies outside from the hilltop. Luna turned to Celestia. "Tia, should we let them know what is going on?"

Celestia gave her sister a warm smile. "No, not yet little sister. I think we should let them enjoy this moment." She looked up at the sky followed by Luna who smiled warmly.

Toby looked all around at his family as they all looked up at the display of colors with big smiles. He gave Fluttershy a big hug around her neck. "I love you Momma. Happy New Year."

She smiled warmly at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Momma loves you to sweetheart. Happy New Year Toby." She reached a foreleg up to gently wrap around his shoulder.

Together they all watched in wonder at the beginning of a new year in Equestria.

Meanwhile deep in the caverns below the rock quarry of Equestria, the Diamond Dogs was searching for gems. "Come on boss, can't we stop. My paws are killing me." Fido spoke with his low tone and grunted. He rubbed at his sore hind paws as he sat down on the ground.

"Yea, let's take a rest Rover. We can search for gems another day." Spot, the smaller of the three spoke up with a higher tone as he did the same.

Rover face-pawed himself. "Neh.. alright, just for a little bit." He said in a high-pitched raspy tone. "Besides I can't get my mind off that little brat that made us look like fools."

"Uh, you mean that runt of a nephew of the whiny pony boss?" Fido asked only to get smacked in the back of the head by Rover.

"Neh.. yes you brainless fool. He stomped on my paw then that whiny pony dropped that tree limb on me." He grunted.

"She did it to all of us Rover, not just you." Spot spoke up only to get smacked in the back of the head as well.

"Neh.. just shut up you two. We got to figure out how we are going get those two back."

"How boss? You know that the whiny pony will have her other pony friends with her." This time Rover bopped Fido on the head with his paw made into a fist.

"Neh.. I know that dummy." He placed a claw against his chin and started to think. "Aha.. I know exactly who we can go see." He made an evil grin.

"Who Rover?" Spot asked.

"Yea, who boss?" Fido asked next.

Both were grabbed by their collars. "Just follow me you two. We are going to pay a visit to the badlands." He laughed mischievously.

"The Badlands?!" The two asked in shock as they followed behind Rover through the caverns to be undetected.

"Yes you idiots. I think I know someone who might be able to help us." Rover said with his evil grin growing wider.


	4. Chapter Four: Wrapping Up Winter

As winter was drawing to a close the ponies of Ponyville were getting prepared for Winter Wrap Up, the time of year where earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns come together to perform certain tasks in order to welcome in the season of spring. Such tasks include clearing away all of the snow that blankets the fields for seeds of seasonal crops and flowers to be planted in the soil. Another task was for some ponies to work together to wake up the many animals from their hibernation, and this was Fluttershy's favorite to perform.

While the towns' ponies were already starting on their given duties, she was inside her cottage preparing breakfast for her son. She was fixing Toby a plate of scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, and a glass of orange juice. After she finished fixing his breakfast, she placed the plate and glass on a serving tray, and carefully picked up in her forelegs to hover upstairs to her bedroom.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she smiled warmly at the child sleeping peacefully under the covers. "He is so cute when he is sleeping," she thought as she hovered to the bed and lowered herself onto her haunches as she placed the tray on the side table while being cautious of his eyeglasses. She turned to look at his sleeping form and leaned into nuzzle at his cheek. "Toby sweetheart, it is time to wake up and eat some breakfast," she spoke softly.

He stirred a little and let out a yawn as he blinked his eyes open. Fluttershy reached over to gently grasp the brim of his eyeglasses between her teeth and placed them in his hands. He gave her a soft smile as he put them on. "Good morning Momma."

"Good morning sweetie, are you hungry?" She reached over and grabbed the tray with her forelegs. "I fixed you some scrambled eggs with toast and orange juice."

Toby sat up in the bed laying his back up against the pillow and head board. "Mm... that looks good Momma," he said with a big smile as Fluttershy carefully placed the tray in his lap.

"I am glad sweetheart," she gave him a warm smile and leaned over to give him a kiss on his forehead. "Toby, would you like to help Momma today during Winter Wrap Up?"

He looked up from his plate as he took a swallow of his bite of food. "What is Winter Wrap Up Momma?"

"Well sweetheart, Winter Wrap Up is when all ponies come together to prepare for spring," she gave him a warm smile. "Each of us are given tasks to perform, and my favorite one is waking up the animals from their hibernation," she gave a squee causing her son to let out a giggle.

He finished another bite of his breakfast as he smiled brightly "oh, that sounds fun Momma. I would like to help you."

She gave him a bright smile. "That is wonderful Toby, I know you are going to enjoy your first Winter Wrap Up." She reached up with a foreleg and rubbed at his shoulder. She trotted over to her dresser and pulled out a brown vest with the silhouette of a bunny on the flank.

Toby looked at it curiously and finished another bite of his food before speaking "oh, that is a pretty top Momma."

"Thank you sweetheart. This is the color vest all the ponies who work together to wake the animals wear. The ponies who help prepare the fields for crops and flowers wear green vests, and the ponies who help clear away the snow wear blue vests." She gave him a warm smile as she put the vest on.

After a few minutes, Toby finished his breakfast and Fluttershy gently took the tray from his lap with her forelegs as she hovered in the air. "I will just be downstairs getting these dishes washed while you get dressed for today, okay sweetie?"

He gave her a soft smile and nodded 'okay Momma." She returned the smile and turned to hover downstairs to the kitchen. Toby climbed out of the bad and stretched his arms and legs before walking over to the chest in front of the bed to get out his clothes for the day. He decided to get the fall themed outfit Rarity made for him on the day he got adopted.

He came walking downstairs as he saw his mom getting her saddlebags ready by putting a small broom in one pocket and a silver bell in the other. She looked to see him and smiled warmly "are you ready sweetie?"

"Yes Momma." He walked up to her as she leaned down on her forelegs for him to climb up onto her back. She smiled back at him and turned to open the door and trot outside. She sighed softly as soon as they stepped outside "Mm... what a beautiful morning, isn't it Toby?"

He sighed as well as he took a deep breath of the cool morning air. "Oh, yes it is Momma," he smiled softly as he hugged her neck as she started trotting toward Ponyville.

When they entered into town Toby looked all around at the ponies working hard and singing a song with Fluttershy starting to follow along.

While everypony were singing, Fluttershy took her son to one of the many burrows that housed the hibernating critters. She leaned down on her forelegs to let him climb off her back and gave him a warm smile. She reach over to the pocket of her saddlebag that held the bell and uncovered the flap to pull it out.

She held it in her foreleg and looked down at Toby. "Okay sweetie, we use this bell to wake up the sleeping animals so they can come out and greet the day. Would you like to try it Toby?"

He smiled up at her and nodded "okay Momma." She carefully placed it in his hand and he leaned down to ring the bell. " Hello little ones, it is time to wake up," he spoke softly as a family of squirrels came scurrying out.

They stretched their arms and paws letting out soft yawns. They smiled up at the child and Fluttershy chittering happily.

Fluttershy smiled softly down at the squirrels "hello you cute little ones. Would you all like something to eat while we clean out your home?" They nodded as one of the ponies that were helping along with waking the animals up provided a basket of nuts, berries, and fresh green leafy vegetables "here you go. A nice healthy meal and you will have a nice clean home in just a bit."

Toby smiled as the squirrels went over to the basket and started nibbling on the food. He moved his head rhythmically as he listened to the song everypony were singing. Fltutershy reached over to the other pocket of her saddlebags and pulled out the broom.

She looked down at her son "now Toby, we need to clean out their home so it can be cleaned for spring. Just watch me do it first sweetie, then... um... if you would like you can clean the other homes, okay?" He nodded as he watched her get closer to the burrow, peeked her head in, and swept the broom back and forth cleaning away the dust and dirt.

He looked up at her as she finished cleaning out the squirrels' home "oh, that looks easy Momma. I would like to clean out the other animals' homes."

She smiled warmly down at him as she turned to the family of squirrels who finished off the green leafy vegetables first leaving the nuts and berries "okay little ones, all clean now. You can go in," she let out a squee.

The squirrels chittered happily and started taking out the remaining food into their home. Toby waved at them as he went back in. "Goodbye little squirrels, I hope you have a good spring."

"I am sure they will sweetheart," Fluttershy rubbed at his back with a forehoof. "Now, let us go and wake up the other animals, okay?" He nodded and climbed up on her back and they wen to another burrow.

Fluttershy trotted around to each burrow waking up the animals while allowing Toby to clean out their homes. Her heart was filled with pride as she watched her son showing such care in cleaning out the homes of all the critters and also helping to feed them their food.

After the two finished their task of waking up all the hibernating animals, Fluttershy and Toby looked to see that all of the snow was gone and fresh green grass could be seen. Celestia's sun shone brightly against the clear blue sky as it showered rays of light over the land causing Toby to smile brightly.

Fluttershy looked up at the sun letting out a soft sigh "well sweetheart, it looks like we got done waking up all the animals in time, because spring is here." She turned back to look at the child on her back and nuzzled at his cheek.

"It is very pretty Momma," as he hugged her neck and looked all around to see butterflies of many colors fluttering along and flowers starting to bloom.

Fluttershy smiled as she reached up to touch her forehoof to the back of his hands as he hugged her neck. "Yes it is sweetheart, yes it is." She let out a soft sigh as she sat on her haunches as they looked out at the land of Ponyville from their home atop of the hill.

Toby let out a soft sigh of his own as he smiled softly at the scene before him. "I enjoyed my first Winter Wrap Up Momma. It was fun waking up all the animals, cleaning their homes, and giving them food."

"You made your Momma proud today sweetie. You did a wonderful job Toby, and I love you," she reached over to give him a kiss on the forehead.

He nuzzled his cheek against hers "I love you too Momma." They smiled brightly at each other then turned back to the beautiful image of spring bestowed upon Ponyville.

Meanwhile in the badlands, the Diamond Dogs were walking upon the barren land of red dirt and clay. "Boss, my paws are aching, can we please stop?" The low-pitched Fido asked.

"Yea Rover, we have been walking for ages it seems," the small Spot said with an annoyed sigh.

"Neh.. would you shut you overgrown puppies!" The ringleader of the trio, Rover yelled at the two as he smacked at them with the back of his paw.

While they were walking the sound of hissing came from all directions which caused Fido and Spot to jump. "W-what was that Rover?" Spot asked in a whisper.

"Yeah boss, there is something not right about this place," Fido agreed as he swallowed deeply looking around as the echo hissing noises got louder.

"Neh.. will you two please shut..." Rover cut himself off when out from nowhere a group of changelings surrounded the three. Spot and Fido both yelped as they embraced each other and started shaking. Rover saw this and shook his head "you two are nothing but a pair of overgrown puppies. Get a hold of yourselves."

He focused on the surrounding changelings and raised his arms "we wish to see your queen," he announced as the changelings inched closer to them both on the ground and from above.

They were hissing louder and growling until they turned all their head at once at the sound of an elegant yet sinister voice. "Who dares to trespass on our land, our home?" As the queen of the changelings, Queen Chrysalis came trotting out of a dark cave within the place.

She sneered at the sight of the Diamond Dogs, but held a hoof up in the air. "Calm yourselves my children, let us not feast on these foul beasts just yet," she gave an evil grin as she trotted up to them. She stood tall and loomed over the trio as she looked down at them with her eyes furrowed in curiosity mixed with anger. "Why do flea-bitten mutts such as you three have any reason to come here to the badlands, and speak with me?"

Rover spoke for the other two as he bowed his head to the dark queen. "Your most beautiful highness, my name is Rover, and these are my associates, Fido, and Spot," he motioned at the two with his paw. "And together we are known as the Diamond Dogs."

They two nervously shook as they bowed their heads as well "h-hello your highness," they spoke in unison.

"Well, obedient dogs I give you that," she looked down at them barely amused. "Now tell me what business do you have coming to such a horrid place like this?" She quirked an eyebrow and stood firm.

"Well, you see your highness, me and my associates have a proposition for you," Rover raised his head to look up at her.

Chrysalis chuckled slyly as she stomped her hoof. "A powerful queen such as me do not make deals with low life forms such as mutts like you. Now get your flea-ridden carcasses off our land or I shall have my children feast on your sorry tails until there is nothing left but bones." She turned to trot back into her cave.

The changelings smiled evilly as they targeted in on the three as Spot and Fido clenched each other tighter. "Goodbye my old friend I will miss you," Spot told Fido.

Fido replied "I will miss you too pal." They both started sobbing until Rover smacked them with his paw.

"Neh.. shut up!" He shouted at the two as he turned back to look at Chrysalis "WAIT! Your highness, we have news about some ponies that you might be familiar with."

Chrysalis stopped just outside the entrance of the cave and turned around slowly. "Stop my children," she spoke to them as they immediately stopped and backed away from the three. "What ponies do you speak of?"

Rover stepped forward "ponies that serve the princesses of Equestria your highness." He bowed his head.

Chrysalis felt herself boil with anger, but calmed herself with an evil smirk. "Oh, really?" They nodded at her as she thought to herself. "I have waited for a long time to get my revenge on that goody good Princess Celestia and her faithful subjects, and now I might just have it. However, I may have to listen to these three mongrels." She took a deep breath as she looked at them. "Okay, please come into my humble abode and we may discuss this important "news" you three have for me."

She turned back toward the cave and trotted in. Slowly, but surely the Diamond Dogs followed with the changelings following closely behind. A wicked laugh could be heard throughout the entirety of the badlands.


	5. Chap Five: A Special Somepony for Toby

It was the day before Hearts and Hooves Day in Equestria, and the kids of Ponyville Elementary school were outside enjoying lunch and recess. While most of the colts and fillies were having fun jumping rope or swinging on the swing set Silver Spoon was laying down underneath the shade of a tree with Diamond Tiara. They were watching the scenery as Silver Spoon laid her eyes on Toby who was sitting with the CMC at a table eating lunch.

Diamond Tiara noticed this and gave her a soft nudge. "You have a crush on the little guy, don't you Silver?" She gave her friend a light smirk.

Silver Spoon shook her head out of her trance like look on Toby as she turned to Diamond Tiara. "W-what?" She blinked her eyes and looked at her friend curiously.

Diamond let out a little giggle "you do have a crush on Toby, don't you?" She gave a soft smile as she looked over at the small child sitting with his friends.

Silver Spoon blushed and let out a sigh. "Well, I really do like him. I mean he is so cute, but what makes him a real sweetie pie is that he is so kind towards us," she gave a warm smile as she looked over Toby. "He treats everypony with so much love even after all that he has been through, but.. " she lowered head a bit looking down at the ground.

Diamond looked on concerned at Silver Spoon and reached up to rub at her back. "But what Silver? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Silver Spoon let out a deep sigh. "Well, there is nothing wrong, but it is he never asks for anything in return, and that is another thing I like about him." A sudden bright smile formed across her face as she looked at Diamond. "I want to do something special for him for Hearts and Hooves day tomorrow Diamond."

Diamond returned the smile. "Oh, that sounds like a good idea Silver, would you maybe like for me to help you come up with something?" Silver nodded and both fillies started to think of some ideas.

Across the schoolyard Toby and his big sisters were enjoying their lunch. While he was eating at his lettuce and tomato sandwich Fluttershy made him, Applebloom and Scootaloo who sat across from him and Sweetie Belle noticed Silver Spoon looking over at them. They looked at each other and gave a smile then looked back Toby.

Applebloom spoke to the child "hey little buddy, look at whose looking over here at ya," she pointed a forehoof over across the schoolyard.

Toby turned his head and looked to see Silver Spoon looking at him with a light blush on her cheeks as she waved a forehoof at him. He swallowed deeply and waved a hand at her with a blush of his own turning back to the three fillies. He gave them a little smile as he went back to eat at his sandwich.

Scootaloo gave a soft smirk "looks like somepony has a crush on our cool little brother." She gave a giggle and winked at him.

Sweetie Belle beamed and rubbed at his back as she looked at him. "Aww.. that is so sweet, isn't it Toby?"

He ate at his sandwich quietly and lowered his head looking at the table. "Hey buddy. what's the matter?" Applebloom asked with concern for her little brother.

He swallowed his bite of his sandwich and looked up at his big sisters "well, I do like Silver Spoon, but I am a little too young, and also I am a human," he gave a frown. "I won't want other ponies to laugh at us, especially at Silver Spoon."

The three fillies looked at him sadly as Applebloom spoke up. "Hey now little buddy, don't ya be talking like that, do ya hear me?" She looked at him with a stern yet warm and worried look as he nodded. "Ya know that we all love ya for being who ya are. It doesn't matter if ya are a pony or not, and Ah am sure Silver Spoon feels the same way." She reached across the table and rubbed at his hand with forehoof.

Scootaloo nodded "that is right little dude. I can see how she blushes around you, and how she calls you uh.. I can't believe I am going to say this, but sweetie pie."

"Scootaloo! Don't be mean," Sweetie Belle scolded Scootaloo as she wrapped her foreleg around Toby's shoulders giving him a warm smile. She looked back at Scootaloo "I think that is a cute nickname Silver Spoon gave to our little brother." She giggled as Toby gave a blush.

"Ah agree, and besides little buddy, ya aren't much younger than us or Silver Spoon," Applebloom gave him a soft smile. "Ah'right, take Spike for instance, ya know he is just a baby dragon, right?" Toby nodded as he gave a little smile. "Well, Spike is young too and has a crush on Sweetie's sister, your Auntie Rarity."

He looked between the three "he does?" He asked curiously.

Sweetie Belle nodded "yes he does, he has had one ever since him and Twilight came to Ponyville."

"She never returns his feelings though, because he.." Scootaloo was cut off with a rough nudge by Applebloom. "Oh, hehe.. sorry Tobes," she let out a nervous giggle.

"That is okay Scootaloo," he said softly as he turned his head to look over at Silver Spoon again while she was talking with Diamond Tiara. He turned back to his sisters "do you all really think she likes me too?"

They nodded vigorously. "Of course she does little buddy," Applebloom said with a bright smile. "Ah know, how about ya do something special for her tomorrow for Hearts and Hooves Day?"

He gave a sad smile "that is a good idea Applebloom, but I don't know what I could do."

Sweetie Belle rubbed at his back "you know what little brother, you just leave that to us, okay?" She looked at him and gave him a wink and smile. The others nodded with bright smiles.

Toby looked at the three of them with a happier smile "okay. Thank you all."

"There is no need to thank us little buddy, that is what big sisters are for," Applebloom gave him a reassuring smile along with the other two. The four went back to eating their lunch as they talked.

The ending of school was signaled by the last class bell and the kids all got up from their desks to leave.

"Have a good day class and a good weekend. Also, I want to wish you a Happy Hearts and Hooves Day tomorrow," she smiled brightly as she waved a forehoof at the kids as they left the schoolhouse one by one.

"Bye Ms. Cheerilee," they all said in unison.

While she was following behind Toby, Applebloom trotted up and lifted him up on her back. He giggled and sat carefully as the four exited the schoolhouse. As they were trotting along the walkway, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara came trotting up beside them.

"Hey girls and Toby," they both greeted the four.

"Hi Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," the four responded altogether.

Silver Spoon gave a grin at the small child "hello sweetie pie, how are you doing?" She reached up and rubbed at his back.

He gave her a soft smile and blushed "I am doing good Silver Spoon, thank you. How are you?"

"I am doing quite well myself Toby, thank you," she smiled warmly at him. Diamond Tiara and the other three fillies gave each other smiles as they watched the two.

As they got to the divided pathway the group smiled at each other and waved at each other before going their separate ways.

While the CMC and Toby were approaching Fluttershy's cottage, they saw her outside watering the flowers. Applebloom stopped to let him climb off her back and watched as he ran up to her. Her and the other two fillies trotted up behind him with big smiles.

He wrapped his arms around her neck laying his head on her shoulder. She wrapped a foreleg around his back and laid her chin on his shoulder. "Hello sweetheart, how was school today?" She rubbed up and down his back gently sighing softly giving a warm smile.

He lifted his head off her shoulder and looked up at her with a big smile "school was good Momma. Ms. Cheerilee taught us math, and told us about how Hearts and Hooves Day was started."

She giggled at his excitement and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead "well, it sounds like you had a fun time at school then sweetie," she gave him a nuzzle on his cheek. "How about you go put your book bag up in my room, and I will be in a little bit to fix you something good to eat, okay Toby?"

He nodded and turned to wave at his sisters "bye big sisters, I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye little brother," they said altogether as they waved their forehooves at him and smiled happily at him as they watched him go into the cottage.

Fluttershy turned to the fillies "thank you girls for bringing him home. Have a good weekend," she gave them a bright smile as she waved a forehoof at them as she turned to trot inside.

"Bye Fluttershy," they said altogether as they turned to head toward Sweet Apple Acres and toward the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse.

"Oh, I know, how about we take them out to a movie together?" Sweetie Belle asked as the CMC were coming up with a plan for their little brother to celebrate Hearts and Hooves Day with Silver Spoon.

"No, that sounds mushy," Scootaloo stuck her tongue out. "Besides, I don't think the little dude will want to watch a filly flick."

"Well, you don't have to be mean Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle huffed and crossed her forelegs.

"I wasn't being mean Sweetie, I was just saying.." she was cut off by Applebloom.

"Will ya two stop arguing?" They both nodded. 'Good, now lets just think what would be a good surprise for both Toby and Silver Spoon, but nothing too romantic."

All three sat on their haunches and placed their forehooves to their chins in a thinking manner.

"Aha.. Ah got it. Ah know exactly what we can do to give Toby the best Hearts and Hooves Day," Applebloom rubbed her forehooves together giving a sly smirk.

"What is it Applebloom?" The other two asked in unison.

Applebloom wrapped her forelegs around each of their necks and brought them forward. She began whispering in their ears, as both gave sly grins and nodded.

"So, are ya two up for it?" She asked Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"You bet Applebloom." Scootaloo nodded and flapped her wings.

"I like it Applebloom. Just right for both Silver Spoon and our cutie of a little brother," Sweetie beamed excitedly.

"Let's put them together girls," Applebloom lifted her forehoof up as well did Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. "What are we girls?"

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS BIG SISTERS!" They giggled and talked throughout the rest of the day.

As dawn broke on Hearts and Hooves Day, Applebloom was awake as she was preparing for the big day for her little brother "oh, Ah can't wait to give our little buddy the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever." She thought to herself with a bright smile as she trotted out of her room to go downstairs.

While Applebloom entered the den, the scent of a warm home cooked breakfast wafted through the house. "Mm… that smells delicious," she thought to herself as she trotted into the kitchen. "Morning Apple Family," she greeted with a big smile as she took her seat at the table.

"Well, good morning sugarcube, ya look like ya are in a good mood," Applejack gave her sister a warm smile as she placed a plate of hay cakes with hay bacon and apple cider in front of the filly.

Applebloom licked her lips "oh, Ah am Applejack. Today, me and the girls are going to give Toby the best first Hearts and Hooves Day he ever had," she dug into her hay cakes.

"Well, that is mighty sweet of ya girls. Ah am sure the little feller will like whatever you three have planned," Applejack replied as she smiled at her sister.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said as he ate at his plate of hay cakes and hay bacon.

"Nyah… what do yall have planned for that little fella of a grandson of mine?" Granny Smith giggled lightly and smiled warmly.

Applebloom sighed deeply as she stopped eating at her hay cakes for a bit "ah'right Ah will tell yall, but ya got to promise not to tell anypony, okay?" The other three Apples nodded "Ah want yall to Pinkie Promise."

The three sighed, but nodded as they said in unison "cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eyes," they performed the following motions.

Applebloom giggled and smiled "good. Now, here was what we are going to do for Toby," the four gathered closely as Applebloom discussed her and the other CMC's plan for their little brother's first Hearts and Hooves Day.

Across town in the Carousel Boutique Sweetie Belle was putting together her part of the surprise "and there, all finished." She beamed at her work "oh, our little brother is going to love this," she said excitedly as Rarity came trotting down from her bedroom.

"Good morning Sweetie Belle dear," she greeted her younger sister as she trotted up to see what she was working on. "Oh my, that is marvelous Sweetie, but who is it for?"

Sweetie Belle giggled "hi Rarity. This is for Toby to give to his special somepony for Hearts and Hooves day. Me and the other two are going to give our little brother the best first Hearts and Hooves day he ever had," she beamed with excitement.

Rarity smiled at her sister and rubbed at her head ruffling her mane "aww… well that is sweet of you girls to do that for the little darling. I am sure Toby will enjoy his first Hearts and Hooves Day," she giggled.

Sweetie Belle nodded "thank you sister. I got to go now and meet the girls at the clubhouse," she grabbed her part of the surprise and placed it carefully placed it on her back, and trotted to the door and waved a forehoof at Rarity "bye sis, I will see you later."

"Bye Sweetie Belle darling, have fun," Rarity returned the wave as Sweetie Belle trotted out of the boutique. She shook her head and sighed softly "I sure do hope those girls' plan don't mess up today, especially for my darling little nephew," she thought to herself as she went into the kitchen to prepare herself breakfast.

Meanwhile Scootaloo was just exiting Sugarcube Corner as she waved a forehoof at the Cakes and Pinkie Pie while carrying a wrapped package on her back "thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Pinkie, catch you later," she smirked "this will the perfect Hearts and Hooves Day present to Silver Spoon from our cool little brother."

Suddenly she saw Sweetie Belle and held up a hoof "hey Sweetie, wait up," she galloped over to the unicorn filly.

Sweetie Belle smiled brightly at her friend and waited for her "hey Scootaloo. Are you ready to give our cute little brother the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever?"

Scootaloo nodded "you bet I am Sweetie. Let's go to the clubhouse and see if Applebloom has her gift."

Sweetie Belle nodded and both fillies trotted toward Sweet Apple Acres.

Upon arriving at the clubhouse, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo saw Applebloom sitting at the table with a white rose with a red bow wrapped around the stem. "Howdy girls, do ya'll have your gifts?"

They nodded in unison as each of them showed what they got.

"Yep, I got the cupcake from Pinkie Pie and the Cakes," Scootaloo smiled proudly as she placed the wrapped up cupcake the table beside the rose.

"And I got the card. Rarity let me use a few of her gems to decorate it," Sweetie beamed as she laid the card down. She looked curiously at the rose Applebloom got "uh… Applebloom, isn't the rose supposed to be red for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Scootaloo nodded in agreement as she looked at Applebloom with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, after spending time with Zecora helping her with her brews and all, Ah learned that a white rose means purity, goodness, and innocence. Those are all traits that our little brother has," she smiled brightly as the other two nodded in understanding. The three fillies carefully placed the items in a bag and Sweetie Belle grabbed it between her teeth to carry.

"Ah'right girls, let us make this the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever," the three lifted their forehooves up and clapped them together before gathering their gifts and exiting the clubhouse.

Inside the home of Fluttershy and Toby, the two were enjoying breakfast when there was a knock at the door "oh my, I wonder who that could be," she asked as she smiled warmly at her son and got up to trot over to the door. She opened it to reveal the CMC "oh… um… hi girls. Please come in," she gave them a soft smile and stepped aside to let them in.

"Hey Fluttershy, Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!" they greeted in unison as they trotted inside smiling at her. They looked over at their little brother eating a plate of pancakes which he was almost finished with "hey little brother, Happy Hearts and Hooves Day," they said as they trotted over to him.

Fluttershy nodded 'Happy Hearts and Hooves Day to you too girls," she gave them a warm smile.

Toby swallowed his final bite of pancakes, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and smiled up brightly at his big sisters "hi my big sisters. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day," he stood up and received a big warm hug from the three.

Fluttershy giggled at the four and squeed as she trotted over to them to take his plate "I got it sweetheart. How about you go upstairs and get dressed for the day?"

They four broke the hug and he looked up at his mom nodding "Okay Momma." He smiled brightly and ran upstairs to get changed.

Fluttershy trotted back into the den as she noticed the bag Sweetie Belle was holding between her teeth "um… girls… what is in the bag?" She looked at them curiously.

Applebloom decided to speak up for the other two "well, Fluttershy, we want to do something special for Toby for his first Hearts and Hooves Day," she smiled happily as the other two nodded in agreement. "Also, there is a pony at school who really likes Toby," she gave Fluttershy a blushing grin.

Fluttershy gave a look of surprise at the fillies "oh my, really? Um… if I may ask girls… um… who is this special somepony?"

"Silver Spoon, the filly who hangs out with Diamond Tiara," Sweetie Belle replied. "And Silver Spoon really likes Toby. We can tell, because when they are around each other, they blush at each other. It is so adorable," she beamed. Scootaloo and Applebloom giggled at their friend's excitement.

"Ya aren't mad at us, are ya Fluttershy?" Applebloom asked hesitantly.

Fluttershy shook her head lightly "oh, of course I'm not mad girls. I think it is a sweet gesture of you three as big sisters of my precious little one," she gave them a warm smile.

They all nodded with big bright smiles as they saw their little brother coming down the stairs. He was dressed in his all royal blue outfit with red jacket.

"Looking cool little dude," Scootaloo smirked at the child.

Toby blushed "hehe… thank you Scootaloo," he smiled warmly at his big sisters and went over to stand beside his mom.

"Hey little buddy, how would ya like to spend time with your big sisters today?" Applebloom asked as all three gave big hopeful smiles.

He looked up at his mom "Momma, would it be okay if I go outside with my big sisters?" He looked up at her with a hopeful smile.

Fluttershy smiled warmly down at her son giving him a soft nod and kissed him on his forehead. "Of course sweetheart, that is fine with me," she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her neck laying his head against her chest. She sighed softly and hugged him back with a foreleg around his back.

"Thank you Momma," he looked up with a bright smile.

She giggled and leaned down to nuzzle her nose against his "you are welcome sweetie. Just make sure you are careful and have fun, okay Toby?' She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

He nodded up at her as he gently broke the hug "I will Momma. I will be back in time for dinner," he smiled up at her and walked over to his sisters as Applebloom leaned down to let him climb up on her back.

"We will watch after him Fluttershy, don't ya worry one bit," Applebloom gave Flutershy a soft smile as the four exited the cottage.

Fluttershy followed behind as she waved a hoof at them and they returned the wave as they made their way to the park.

While other fillies and colts were having fun in the park playing, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were sitting underneath a shady tree enjoying the peaceful weather. Silver Spoon looked down at her forelegs which she held a card in her lap.

She sighed deeply and looked over at Diamond "Diamond, do you really think Toby will like this card?" She gave her friend a little smile.

Diamond patted her friend on the back "of course the little guy is going to like it Silver. In fact, he is going to love it. Quit worrying, okay?" She gave her a warm smile and Silver Spoon nodded.

As the two fillies continued to talk, the CMC with Toby riding on Appleblooms back came arrived at the top of a hill overlooking the park. They looked at all the kids having fun until their attention focused on the two sitting underneath a tree. Suddenly they trotted behind a tree so not to be seen by Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.

Applebloom allowed Toby to climb off her back and sat on her haunches placing her forehooves gently on his shoulders. She rubbed them gently as she gave him a big smile "okay buddy, are ya ready to give Silver Spoon the best Hearts and Hooves Day present ever?"

He tilted his head back to look up at Applebloom then looked at the others swallowing deeply "I think I am," he lowered his head a bit, but felt two hooves rubbing at his arms. He looked up to see his other two big sisters smiling warmly at him.

"You can do it cutie. Here you go," Sweetie Belle leaned her head forward for Toby to grab the bag of gifts.

He took a deep breath and peeked around the tree to see Silver Spoon still talking to Diamond Tiara. He sighed deeply.

Scootaloo rubbed at his back "go little bro, you can do it," she smirked as Toby nodded and carefully stepped out from behind the tree.

Diamond Tiara turned her head to see the child come out from behind a tree and nudged playfully at Silver Spoon "look Silver, there is the little guy now," she pointed a forehoof toward the little colt walking toward them.

Silver Spoon looked toward the direction Diamond was pointing at and saw Toby. She smiled warmly at the child "Aw… he is so cute Diamond," she felt her heart melt at the sight of the child.

Diamond giggled lightly and nodded "yes he is Silver." She stood up and looked at her friend "okay Silver, you give the little guy the best first Hearts and Hooves Day he ever had." She winked at her and trotted off to the side a good distance away.

Toby sighed deeply as he carefully approached Silver Spoon who was smiling warmly at him. "Hi Silver Spoon, Happy Hearts and Hooves Day," he gave a soft smile and blush.

"Hello there sweetie pie, and a Happy and Hearts Day to you too Toby," she gave him a wink.

He reached out his hand holding the bag with the gifts inside. It was a decorative white back with a big red heart in the center with Happy Hearts and Hooves Day written in pink lettering in the center. "This is for you Silver Spoon, I hope you like it."

Silver Spoon gently grasped the bag handle with her teeth and sat it down beside her. She looked down at the card in her forelegs which was in a white envelop with a red heart for the seal and reached it out to the child "and this is for you sweetie pie, I hope you like it as well."

He gently grasped it with his hand and smiled softly at her "thank you Silver Spoon," as he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It was an all white card with a pink heart drawn on the front that read _Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Toby_ in red lettering. He opened it and on the inside was a poem.

_With a heart as big as the sky above_

_you are the sweetest little guy in my eyes._

_You have given all those around you unconditional love_

_and remained such a cute little sweetie pie._

_The kindness that you show makes life worthwhile_

_for it makes my day seem brighter and fills my life with joy_

_When I look at you, you always make my heart smile_

_and that what makes you a caring and very sweet little boy._

_On this special Hearts and Hooves Day I want to say to you_

_that you are a special little guy, and never change who you are._

_A dear friend you are to me, and these words I speak are true_

_you have a special place in heart either if you are near or far._

_Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Toby,_

_xoxo Silver Spoon_

Toby felt tears sting his eyes as he slowly closed the card and raised his head to look at Silver Spoon. He choked back a sob as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck laying his head on her shoulder. "Thank you Silver Spoon. This is a very pretty poem, and makes me happy," he shuddered a little with soft sobs.

Sliver Spoon reached up a foreleg to wrap around him as she laid her chin on his shoulder "you are very welcome sweetie pie. I mean every word too," she lifted her head and turned it to give him a kiss on his cheek as she rubbed up and down his back soothingly.

He closed his eyes and shook away his tears as they broke the hug "open up your gift now Silver Spoon," he gave her a soft smile.

She smiled as she reached in the back with her forehooves and pulled out the rose, card, and wrapped cupcake. She took notice of the rose and smiled brightly "aww... this is a very beautiful rose Toby, thank you." She placed it carefully in her mane to keep it from being damaged.

She moved onto the card next which was all white with a red gem encrusted heart on the front and written in the center in pink lettering was _Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Silver Spoon_. She opened it to see what was written on the inside.

_To the sweetest and prettiest filly friend a colt could have,_

_I would like to wish you a Very Happy Hearts and Hooves Day._

_your friend and little sweetie pie, Toby_

She closed the card and felt tears start to sting her own eyes "Toby, that is the sweetest thing anypony has ever said to me, thank you sweetie pie," she reached her foreleg around him to give him a warm hug. He returned the hug with his arms wrapped around her neck.

"You are welcome Silver Spoon, and I meant every word too," he gave her a gentle kiss on her soft furry cheek and blushed.

Silver Spoon giggled and gently placed the card back into the bag. She also decided to place the rose carefully back into the bag as she turned her attention to the wrapped cupcake. As she unwrapped it, it was an all chocolate cupcake with white frosting, red and pink sprinkles over it, and a red heart as the topper.

She looked at Toby with a warm smile and kissed him on the cheek "aww... thank you sweetie pie, it looks yummy," she giggled as she saw him blush at the kiss.

"You are welcome Silver Spoon. You can eat it now if you want to," he smiled softly at her as he sat down beside her

She smiled over at him and turned back to the cupcake taking a bite "mmm... that is yummy Toby. Chocolate is my favorite flavor of cupcake," she smiled warmly at him and reached a foreleg up to rub at his back.

He smiled softly "I am glad Silver Spoon," he gave a blush and sighed softly as he lowered his head a bit.

Silver Spoon finished the cupcake after a few minutes. After she finished with she turned to Toby to see he had his head lowered. She rubbed at his back some and tilted her head down to try to look into his eyes "is something the matter Toby?"

He sighed deeply and turned his head to look at Silver Spoon "well, no, but..." he shuddered a bit as he turned his head away.

Silver Spoon and frowned. She reached her foreleg around his shoulders to rub along his side, and brought him closer to her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek to comfort him "it's okay sweetie pie, you can tell me," she tilted her head to give him a warm smile. "Please Toby, look at me," she continued to rub at his side as he turned his head to her "that's better."

He let out a deep sigh "well, Silver Spoon, I really do like you, but it is just I am a little younger than you, and also I am a human." He took a deep breath before continuing as Silver Spoon kept rubbing along his side "and I won't want other ponies to laugh at us, especially you."

Silver Spoon rubbed at his back and side "shh... Toby, please don't be sad," she nuzzled at his cheek which caused him to let out a soft giggle and she gave him a light smile. "That's better. Now, I really do like you too sweetie pie, and it doesn't matter if you are a human, you are a very sweet and caring little guy. Also, yes, you may be just a year or two younger than me, but that is what makes you extra cute," she reached her foreleg around and brought the other foreleg around to tickle at his tummy with her forehooves.

He giggled as he kicked his legs playfully as he laid back against the crook of Silver Spoon's foreleg as she continued to tickle at his tummy "hehehe... hahaha.. you are cute too Silver Spoon... hehehe... hahaha."

She smiled brightly at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek as she stopped her tickling, and gave him a big hug "thank you sweetie pie."

He sighed happily as he turned and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. She gave him a warm smile as she held him close to her and they looked out at the horizon at Celestia's sun.

Behind the tree they were hiding, the CMC smiled brightly and giggled as they brought their forehooves together.

"Aw... yeah, I knew that our plan would work," Scootaloo flapped her wings proudly and smirked.

Sweetie Belle peeked out one more time to look at the two "aw... they are so adorable together," she beamed causing a spark to shoot from her horn.

Applebloom nodded and giggled "yah they are. Ah knew that our little brother would enjoy his first and best Hearts and Hooves Day ever," she clapped her forehooves together. She looked at the other two "ya know what girls, Ah believe we should let Silver Spoon take Toby home when it is time." The other two nodded in agreement as the three fillies trotted out from behind the tree and trotted over to the two.

"Well, howdy there ya two," Applebloom greeted them as the three approached them. She looked down at her little brother who was laid back against the crook of Silver Spoon's foreleg with her chin gently resting over his shoulder. "Hey little buddy, me and the girls are going to go for a bit. What do you ya say about Silver Spoon taking ya home when ya get ready, ah'right Toby?" She gave him a warm smile as her and the other two looked down at him.

He smiled softly up at them and turned to look at Silver Spoon "will that be okay with you Silver Spoon?" He politely asked.

She gave him a gentle squeeze on his side "of course it will be okay with me sweetie pie," she smiled warmly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked up at the three fillies "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day by the way girls," she gave them a warm smile.

They returned the smile and looked down at their little brother. Applebloom and Scootaloo both rubbed at the top of his head ruffling his hair a bit while Sweetie Belle leant her head down to nuzzle at his cheek.

"Bye little brother," they said altogether as they waved their forehooves at the two.

"Bye big sisters," he waved at them while Silver Spoon waved her forehoof.

Silver Spoon and Toby sat together for the remainder of the day close together watching the other fillies and colts having fun in the park, and looking out at the horizon. When the sun was about to set and an orange light casted over the land Silver Spoon sighed softly.

"Well sweetie pie, I believe it is time to get you home before your momma starts to worry," she let out a soft yawn as she very carefully unwrapped her foreleg from around Toby and carefully stood up on her legs. She smiled down warmly at the child "would you like to ride on my back Toby?"

He nodded and let out a little yawn himself "I would like that Silver Spoon, thank you." Silver Spoon offered a hoof to help him stand up, and then lifted him up on her back. As he sat on her back, he held her card close to him as she grabbed his bag of gifts with her teeth and trotted toward his and Fluttershy's home.

As they arrived at the cottage Silver Spoon let Toby climb off her back and smiled warmly down at him "well Toby, I had a wonderful Hearts and Hooves Day with you. Thank you again for the beautiful rose and card," she leaned her head down and gave him one last kiss on his cheek.

He blushed and looked up at her giving her a kiss on her cheek as well "you are welcome Silver Spoon, and thank you for my card too. I had a great first Hearts and Hooves Day as well with you." He reached up and hugged her around her neck "goodnight Silver Spoon, and Happy Hearts and Hooves Day."

She wrapped her foreleg around him and rubbed along his back "goodnight sweetie pie, and Happy Hearts and Hooves Day to you too." They broke the hug as she carefully turn trot away. She waved a forehoof at him as he returned the wave with a hand and carefully walked inside the cottage.

Silver Spoon turned toward the path home and thought to herself "he is such a cute little sweetie pie, and a wonderful little colt friend," she sighed softly with a big smile as she trotted toward her home with her gifts from the child that won her heart.

Meanwhile in the badlands, Queen Chrysalis was discussing the reason why the Diamond Dogs would come to such a dangerous place void of any plant life. A slow wicked smile formed across her face as the Diamond Dogs concluded their tale about the ponies who vanquished her and her children to the badlands have adopted a small child.

She let out an evil laugh "oh, this sounds wonderfully delicious. This young child sounds like he has enough love that can supply not only me with enough power, but all of my children," she continued to cackle with her grin growing.

"So does that mean you will help us your highness," asked Rover as he stood in front of Fido and Spot who were clutching each other tightly as a couple of changelings surrounded them on both sides.

Chrysalis stomped a hoof "first I need to know if this child that you speak of is real, and not a ploy to try and get me caught by that good two-hooves Celestia and her loyal subjects."

"But we are telling the truth Queen.." Rover was cut off with Chrysalis stomping her hoof harder this time.

"SILENCE!" She looked at the three Diamond Dogs angrily "now you will listen to me you poor excuse for a pet. So I can know that this is not a trick, I will send one of my children with you to go spy on this little one," she eyed the two behind Rover. "Only you shall go with a changeling, and the other two shall stay here until you return with more information," she leaned her head down close to Rover "do you understand me?"

Rover nodded "yes your highness. I shall return with more information," he bowed his head.

"B-but boss.." Spot and Fido tried to speak but was cut off by a smack of Rover's paw across their face.

"Shut up! I will be back to get you both," he sighed with annoyance and turned back to Chrysalis.

She gave a sly smirk and motioned for a changeling which hovered by her side "go my child and collect more information about this young one that Celestia and her little ponies have come to welcome into their family." The changeling nodded and hovered over to Rover as Chrysalis looked at him intently "now mutt, if my child is harmed in any way or captured by those ponies, I promise I will make you and your buddies regret it. Do you understand?"

"Yes your highness," Rover bowed his head and turned to the changeling which nodded and they both walked to exit the cave.

"Be careful boss," the other two Diamond Dogs said as they watched him leave.

Queen Chrysalis grinned evilly and thought to herself "if this child is real, I can use his love to finally give me and my children the power to put an end to Celestia, her ponies, and rule over Equestria," she cackled evilly as Fido and Spot just shook still holding onto each other.


	6. A New Member in the Apple Family Tree

A New Member in the Apple Family Tree

At the crack of dawn on Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was wide awake getting ready to prepare for the annual Apple Family Reunion. She walked over to put on her cowboy hat on and trotted out of her room into the hallway. Before she went down into the den, she decided to trot to Applebloom's room to see if she was awake.

She noticed the door was slightly opened and nudged it open with a hoof. Applebloom was just starting to get out of bed when she saw Applejack enter "good morning sis," she greeted her older sister with a big smile.

"Good morning sugarcube. Are ya ready for the Apple Family Reunion today?" Applejack trotted up to her and rubbed at the top of her head.

"Ya bet Applejack, ah get to see Babs again," she giggled as she smiled at Applejack.

"Haha… Ah knew ya would like seeing your cousin again," she rubbed at the top of Applebloom's head again. She looked at her "how would ya like to go get your little brother to see if he would like to join the reunion today? Ah am sure he would enjoy it," she gave her a wink.

Applebloom beamed "ya bet sis. Ah know my little buddy would like to come, and also he would enjoy meeting Babs."

Applejack gave a chuckle "well, ah'right then. Ya go get Toby, while me, Big Mac, and Granny Smith get the stuff ready when the Apple clan arrive," she winked at Applebloom and trotted out of her room.

Applebloom beamed happily and thought to herself "Ah can't wait for Toby to meet Babs," as she trotted out of her room, down the stairs, and exited the house to make her way toward Fluttershy and Toby's home.

Fluttershy was tending to her animals while her son was still sleeping peacefully upstairs. After giving the remaining animals their food, there was a knock at the door. Fluttershy had a curious look and trotted over to the door to open it revealing the yellow filly "um… good morning Applebloom. Please, come in dear," she gave a warm smile as she stepped aside to let Applebloom trot inside.

"Morning' Fluttershy, is Toby awake?" She asked with a big smile.

"Well… um… I was just going to go wake him up after I finished feeding the animals," Fluttershy gave her a warm smile.

Applebloom put a hoof up "Ah know what Fluttershy, how about Ah go wake up my little brother?" She gave Fluttershy a hopeful smile.

She gave Applebloom a nod "um… okay Applebloom. I will go make him some breakfast," she gave her a warm smile as Applebloom nodded and trotted upstairs while Fluttershy went into the kitchen.

As she reached the top of the stairs, Applebloom looked over at the sleeping child she smiled warmly "aww… he is so cute when he is sleeping," she carefully trotted over to the bed and sat down on her haunches.

She reached up with a foreleg and stroked along his side as he was curled up underneath the blankets of Fluttershy's bed. She reached over to the table beside the bed and gently grabbed his eyeglasses with a fore hoof. She leaned her head toward him and nuzzled at his cheek "hey little buddy, it's time to wake up," she spoke softly into his ear.

Toby stirred underneath the covers as he let out a soft yawn and blinked his open slowly. He reached up with his hands to rub at them as he tried to focus on the yellow and red blur in front of him "Applebloom?" He asked as he heard her voice.

"It sure is buddy," she leaned the fore hoof holding his eyeglasses toward him "here ya go Toby."

He reached out grab at them and put them on as he gave his big sister a warm smile "good morning Applebloom." He looked around not seeing his mom, "big sister, where is Momma at?" He asked with a worried look.

She rubbed at his side "don't worry little brother, Fluttershy is just downstairs fixing ya some breakfast," giving him a warm smile in return as he sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched his arms and legs.  
She turned to her side "come on little buddy, hop on," she chuckled as Toby carefully climbed onto her back as she smiled brightly at him and trotted to the stairs to descend them.

As they came down into the den, they were greeted by all of the animals who waved their paws and talons at the two "hi everyone," Toby greeted them as he waved his hand.

Applebloom trotted over to the center rug and let him climb off her back as she laid down on the rub beside him tucking her legs underneath her. She looked over to him and asked "hey Toby, how would ya like to come with me to the annual Apple Family Reunion?"

He looked up at her with a soft smile "I would like that Applebloom. I will have to ask Momma if it is okay first," he let out a soft sigh.

Applebloom nodded in agreement as Fluttershy hovered into the den carrying a food tray with two plates of pancakes and two glasses of apple juice. She lowered to the floor and placed the tray in front of the two young ones "here you go sweetie," she gave her son a warm smile and looked at Applebloom. "Um… I hope you don't mind me fixing you something to eat as well Applebloom."

Applebloom smiled at her and shook her head "well, thank ya Fluttershy," she started to eat at her haycakes while Toby giggled lightly.

He took the knife and fork provided to cut at his pancakes, and took his first bite. "Mm… they are good as always Momma," he spoke softly as he looked up at her with a bright smile after chewing his first bite. He reached for his glass and took a drink of his apple juice.

Fluttershy smiled warmly at the two and give Toby a kiss on top of his head "I am glad you enjoy them sweetheart," she rubbed at his back with a fore hoof before trotting over to her sofa to lay on.

While he was eating his breakfast, Toby turned to Fluttershy to ask after finishing a bite first "Momma, will it be okay if I go with my big sister to the Apple Family Reunion?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

She gave him a warm smile and nodded "of course sweetie, that will be okay with me."

He smiled brightly "thank you Momma," he said excitedly as he went back to eat at the rest of his breakfast. Fluttershy squeed and giggled softly at his excitement.

After Applebloom and Toby finished their breakfast, Fluttershy climbed off her sofa and trotted over to them. She leaned down and gave Toby a kiss on top of the head "now you have fun Toby, and I will be here when you get back, okay sweetie?"

He stood up and gave her a big hug around her neck "okay Momma, I love you," he said as he gently broke the hug and walked over to Applebloom who was leaned down for him to climb up on her back.

"Momma loves you too sweetheart," as she gave them both a warm smile and waved a fore hoof at them while they did the same before exiting the cottage. Fluttershy collected the food tray to take back into the kitchen to get washed.

While Applebloom and Toby were heading toward Sweet Apple Acres, they were unaware that they were being watched by Rover and a changeling drone. They were hidden deep within the shadows of the trees and bushes so not to be seen. The drone had its mouth opened wide with a sinister grin and its fangs were dripping with saliva.

Rover looked over and stuck his tongue out in disgust "neh… that is disgusting… bleh," he shook his head as the drone turned and hissed at him. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry," he threw his forepaws in the air and watched as the two were out of their sight. "Neh… let's go and let your queen know what we seen," the drone nodded and hovered beside Rover as they turned to head back toward the badlands.

Upon arriving at the farm Applebloom noticed that all the Apples were already in attendance. She turned to look at a wondrous look on Toby's face "haha… well, little buddy welcome to the Apple Family Reunion," she gave him a bright smile as she trotted though the front arch.

While Applebloom was trotting around looking for her cousin Babs Seed, Toby smiled softly at the other Apple Family members. They looked at the child curiously at first, but gave him a warm smile in return as they greeted him with a wave of their fore hooves. He returned the wave at them with his hand as he carefully rode on Applebloom's back.

She beamed with excitement as she spotted Babs talking with her sister and trotted up to the two "Babs!" She lowered on her forelegs to let Toby climb off her back and went to give her a big hug.

"Cuz," Babs spoke with a heavy Bronx tone as she hugged Applebloom back.

Toby stood off to the side and smiled as the two cousins greeted each other. He felt a hoof on his should and tilted his head back to look up at Applejack "hi Auntie Applejack. Thank you and your family for inviting me to your reunion," he gave her a soft smile and turned around to give her a hug around her neck.

She smiled down at the small child and wrapped a foreleg around his back "now there isn't no need to thank me sugarcube. Ya are a part of not only Fluttershy's but all of our families," she gave a soft chuckle and patted him on the back.

After Applebloom and Babs broke their hug, Applebloom smiled brightly at her "Babs, Ah would like for ya to meet somepony," she turned toward Toby "hey little buddy, come here," she motioned him over with a fore hoof.

He walked over to the two and smiled up at Applebloom "yes Applebloom?"

She placed a fore hoof on his shoulder rubbing at and turned him toward Babs "Toby, Ah would like for ya to meet my cousin Babs Seed, she is from Manehatten." She smiled at him and looked at Babs "Babs, Ah would like for ya to meet Toby Mason, my little buddy, and my little brother," she let out a chuckle and rubbed at his shoulders.

He gave a soft smile as he looked up at Babs "hi there Babs, it is good to meet you," he reached out a small hand toward her.

She smirked down at the little colt reaching out a fore hoof and carefully shook his hand. She lowered her head to look at him in the eyes "well, hiya there Toby, it is great to meet you too," she reached up with her fore hoof after shaking his hand and gently ruffled his hair. She raised her head back up as Toby was lifted up onto Applebloom's back.

Applejack trotted up to the three "well, it is great to see yall getting acquainted," she let out a chuckle and reached up a fore hoof to rub at the top of the small child's head. She cleared her throat "now, Ah have something different planned for ya young'uns this year," she looked at them as the two fillies gave an annoyed sigh.

Toby looked at the two giving a little giggle, but looked at the two curiously "what happened last year?"

Applebloom turned her head "well, ya see little buddy last year Applejack was in charge of planning the reunion, and let us just say it was a disaster," she let out another sigh and nuzzled at his cheek.

Babs nodded in agreement "yea kid, it was miserable. Me and my cuz was unable to spend some time together to just hang out, because Aunt Applejack here wanted us to participate in the events."

Applejack looked at the two with a shocked yet disappointed expression "hey now, Ah planned fun events last year, it just didn't go as well as Ah would have hoped it would," she kicked at the ground with a fore hoof. "Besides, Ah thought Ah might let the young'uns participate in helping make the apple fritters for everypony, and then yall can go and do your own thing, how does that sound?" She gave a big hopeful grin.

Applebloom looked at Babs who nodded softly and both looked at Toby "well, how what do ya say little buddy, would ya like to join us in making some delicious apple fritters?" She gave him a warm smile.

He nodded "that sounds fun Applebloom and Babs," he said with a big smile as Applebloom turned and the three followed Applejack.

They arrived to a long wooden table covered with a simple white cloth as there were a few other fillies and colts with their parents who was working together making apple fritters. Applejack stopped and sat down on her haunches as the other three followed suit as Appleboom let Toby climb off her back and he stood up beside her.

Applejack looked at the three as she took a piece of dough and some apple fritter mix. "Alright young'uns this is how you make a homemade apple fritter," she grabbed some of the mix with a spoon and placed in the center of the dough. "First, you fold the edges and crimp them or close them to keep the warmth in the fritter," she smiled at the three as she finished her apple fritter. "Now yall try it," she gave them a wink and stepped off to the side to let them fix their own apple fritters.

The three carefully followed the steps Applejack showed them as they each finished making their own apple fritter. They smiled each other and giggled as Applejack trotted back over to look at their finished treats.

"Well, Ah must say, yall did a mighty fine job," she collected the three fritters to take over to the fryer. "Now ya three can go do your own thing until the cart ride and family photo," she smiled at the three as they nodded and trotted off.

Applebloom carried her little brother on her back as the three talked with one another and trotted around the farm "how is everything going in Manehatten Babs? Have ya recruited any more members into the Cutie Mark Crusaders Manehatten branch," she looked over curiously at Babs with a smile.

Babs nodded, "yup, there are a total of six new fillies and colts in the group including myself," she smiled brightly at the two. "How about you, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo?"

Applebloom looked back at the child on her back "well, first we also have recruited a new member into our group, even though he might not be a pony. He is our little buddy, and cool little brother Toby," she gave him a wink and chuckled.

Babs smiled at him and reached up with a fore hoof to pat him on his back "well, congratulations there little guy."

He smiled warmly at her and nodded "thank you Babs. It is fun to be a part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders with my big sisters," he gave Applebloom a hug around her neck as she patted at his hands. The three chuckled happily.

"Also, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle both earned their cutie marks at our school's annual talent show, and Ah' am so proud of them. Ah know Ah will get my cutie mark one day," she gave a soft smile.

Babs reached up and patted her on the shoulder "don't worry cuz, you will get your cutie mark. I am proud of Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle as well," she gave Applebloom a warm smile.

Toby nodded in agreement "yes big sister, you will get your cutie mark one day. I am still very proud of you for being such a good big sister to me," he let out a giggle and hugged her again around her neck.

She smiled brightly and patted at his hands "thank ya little buddy. Ah am very proud of being your big sister too," she turned his head and nuzzled at his cheek.

After wandering around for a little while, the three arrived at the big wooden cart that Big Mac and his cousin Braebun was harnessed on to give everypony a cart ride. Toby followed behind Babs, and took a seat between her and Applebloom.

Applejack looked at the ponies aboard the cart "well, Apple Family, unlike last year, Ah have planned this cart ride will be a slow and relaxing one through the farm." The others let out a sigh mixed with relief and nervousness "Ah know, Ah know, but Ah promise this time will be fun," she gave them all a wink as the motioned for Big Mac and Braeburn to start pulling the cart.

The wind blew calmly as the cart ride traveled through the many rows of trees. Applejack was standing at the base of one of the trees and licked her lips "this time, let's hope the little critters won't attack everypony," she thought to herself as she leaned forward on her forelegs, reared back her hind legs, and bucked at the tree. Suddenly a wave of multi-colored fruit bats flew out of the top of the trees creating a smooth flowing rainbow.

They flew high above the land and over the heads of the ponies and young child in the cart. The group looked up with wide wondrous smiles on their faces. Toby looked up in awe at the beauty the fruit bats shown "wow, I never seen fruit bats before. They sure are pretty," he smiled happily as he watched them soar above his head.

Applebloom and Babs giggled at the child's excitement "well, Ah am glad it is your first time to see them little buddy," Applebloom said as she gave him a warm smile.

The cart ride lasted a few more minutes until Big Mac and Braeburn pulled up to the barn where Applejack was setting up a camera with tripod. She looked at everypony with a big smile "ah'right Apples, it is time to take the family photo in front of the barn." They all nodded and climbed off the cart to stand in front of the barn.

Toby smiled softly at Applebloom and Babs as the two fillies went to join the group, and he walked over to Applejack. He looked up at her "Auntie Applejack, if you want me to, I will take the picture so you can get in it."

She smiled warmly down at the little colt and placed a fore hoof on his shoulder "well, that is mighty nice of you sugarcube, but how can ya be a part of your first Apple Family picture if ya are behind the camera?" She rubbed at his head gently "c'mon little feller," she smirked as she set the camera timer and trotted with Toby over to the rest of the family.

Applejack allowed Toby to stand in front with Babs one side, Applebloom on the other, and the other Apples around them. The timer clicked and the camera flashed as the annual Apple Family photo was taken.

As he was enjoying his first Apple Family Reunion with his aunt, papa, grandma, and big sister, Toby not only had a big smile on his face, but a big smile in his heart. However, the young child who experienced real good times in his new home of Equestria was about to come face to face with one of the land's most dangerous and notorious inhabitants.


End file.
